


Столица

by Joseff



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseff/pseuds/Joseff
Summary: АУ. Земфира приехала в Москву с кассетой собственных песен и... Не произвела того фурора, на который рассчитывала. Продюсер отказался с ней работать и пришлось уфимской певице искать работу. И пела Земфира в переходах метро до того момента, пока ее случайно не встретила бизнес-вумен, представившаяся Ренатой.***Работа перенесена с фикбука.





	1. Глава 1. "Звезды не ездят в метро".

All you have is your fire,  
And the place you need to reach.  
Donʼt you ever tame your demons,  
But always keep them on a leash.*  
*Hozier — Arsonistʼs Lullaby

— Саша, останови тут! На метро доберусь. — Рената ужасно опаздывала и злилась — не любила она заставлять себя ждать, несмотря на статус, приобретённый вес в профессии и прочие жизненные достижения, справедливо полагая, что время — слишком ценный ресурс, чтобы тратить его попусту.

Водитель послушно припарковал «Мерседес» на стоянке у какого-то ТЦ, в десяти метрах от которого располагался вход в метро — под землю Литвинова не спускалась лет десять, сегодня решив нарушить привычный ход вещей. Ей казалось более приемлемым проехать в вагоне три-четыре станции, чем опоздать и явиться на встречу спустя два часа.

— Рената Муратовна, я с вами, — решительно заявил водитель, выбираясь наружу с предварительно захваченным зонтом. С утра моросил противный, холодный дождик, погода словно напоминала: большая часть осени впереди, сырость и слякоть поселились в городе надолго, не стоит мечтать о хороших днях. Впереди зима.

— Саш, ты думаешь, меня кто-то украдёт? — скептически усмехнувшись, Рената подала мужчине руку и встала под зонт, довольная тем, что не намочила причёску. Светлые волосы, собранные в простой французский пучок, терпеть не могли влагу, и это обстоятельство не радовало примерно так же, как и огромные пробки на дорогах — аварии случались в ужасных количествах.

Водитель, лишь пожав плечами, аккуратно взял начальницу под локоть, и они, старательно минуя лужи, направились к станции метро.

Оказавшись в сыром, с тусклым освещением переходе с кривой плиткой на полу, плавно переходящей в простой бетон, Рената благополучно освободила руку от охранника и пошла чуть впереди него. Излюбленные шпильки доставляли одни неудобства, в голову закралась идиотская мысль — купить обувь поудобнее, попроще и наплевать на визуальный эффект.

Музыка, играющая непонятно откуда, заставила Ренату притормозить и осмотреться — ларьки её интересовали мало, а вот гитарные переборы и чудесный, с первых мгновений очаровавший голос — более чем. Конечно, звук лился не без помех, но несколько слов: «Мне кажется, потухло солнце…» — Литвинова расслышала отчётливо. И даже, вопросительно изогнув бровь, повернулась к спутнику:

— Саш, ты слышишь?

Мужчина нахмурился, зачем-то сильнее сжимая зонт на длинной лакированной ручке.

— Да. Поёт кто-то.

И тут Рената среди снующих людей заметила сначала край футляра, затем деревянный ящик и уже после — сидящую на нём женщину.

При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалась девушка с чёлкой, закрывающей глаза, в чёрной старой куртке, в кедах и с простенькой гитарой в руках.

В чехле блестело несколько монеток, смятыми «птицами» лежали два полтинника и несколько бумажных, словно нарочно потёртых десяток. Девушка, не обращая внимания на идущих мимо, продолжила петь. В самодельных обрезанных перчатках у неё отчаянно мёрзли пальцы — это было заметно, но она упорно продолжала петь, мысленно находясь далеко-далеко отсюда.

Кто-то из сограждан бросил в футляр горсть карамелек и, заржав, прошёл дальше.

— Козёл, — сквозь зубы отметила Рената, вызвав немалый шок у водителя. Она редко позволяла себе непечатные выражения.

Взяв поудобнее сумочку, женщина, не обращая внимания на то, что её толкают и шипят что-то невнятное вдогонку, достала кошелёк, пересчитала имеющуюся наличку и, прищурившись, посмотрела в сторону поющей девушки — та не видела, как смотрит на неё дорого одетая жительница столицы. Сложив купюры пополам, Рената убрала кошелёк и направилась к поющей.

— Держи. Дам ещё столько же, если сейчас соберёшь свои вещи и поедешь со мной. Хочешь ведь нормально зарабатывать?

Аккорд оборвался на половине, девушка подняла глаза на неожиданную благотворительницу и, усмехнувшись, откинула чёлку с глаз.

— Проституцией не занимаюсь.

— А я похожа на лесбиянку?

— Очень смешно. Я тут работаю, не мешайте.

— Девушка, не надо думать, что в Москве живут одни ублюдки и сволочи. Я просто хочу помочь — дам работу, жильё на первое время.

— С чего такая благотворительность?

— Ты же талантлива. Не упускай свой шанс. Хотя, что я тебя уговариваю… — Рената отдала деньги ничего не понимающей девушке и, сморщившись на трезвонящий мобильный, отошла.

Коротко переговорив, Литвинова направилась дальше, посчитав инцидент с певицей исчерпанным. Денег было не жаль, а вот осадок отчего-то остался. Однако нужно было торопиться, чтобы не опоздать на тщательно распланированную встречу. На метро Ренате требовалось проехать буквально три станции, а после броситься в объятия бизнес-партнёров, чтобы наконец-то подписать всё, что ей нужно. Своего добиваться Литвинова умела, как никто другой, используя при этом не только внешность и актёрские данные, но и ум.

— Подождите! — В спину Ренате донёсся хриплый голос. Земфира с кое-как застёгнутым чехлом её догнала. — Я… Я согласна на вас работать. Правда.

— Вы оказали мне невероятную честь. — Литвинова чуть улыбнулась и продолжила движение, поясняя уже на ходу: — Прошу простить, но я тороплюсь, поэтому пока поговорим вот так, на бегу.

— Вам нравится, когда за вами бегут, как собачка? Высунув язык? — Земфира застегнула распахнутую куртку, боясь застудить горло. Болеть ей было совершенно нельзя.

— Тренируйтесь и бросайте курить, иначе задыхаться будете при малейших нагрузках, — посоветовала Рената, не сбавляя темп.

— Я спортсменка. И курю давно — голосу это не мешает, — уверенно заявила девушка, отчасти признавая правоту новой знакомой.

Голос был важнейшей составляющей её таланта. Без него терялась вся её ценность и смысл нахождения в столице — девушка рассчитывала заработать на первое время, выступая в переходах, затем снять нормальное жильё, а после попытать счастья на творческом поприще. С собой Рамазанова из Уфы привезла кассету с уже записанными песнями и очень на них рассчитывала. Однако схема, на которую она возлагала большие надежды, дала сбой. Продюсер с говорящей фамилией Бабкин назвал материал «самодеятельностью» и вернул Земфире кассету.

— Саша, забери у девушки инструмент и вещи. Как вас зовут, прелестное создание?

— Земфира. — Девушка откинула со лба отросшую чёлку, стараясь поспевать за странной женщиной, как будто по ошибке спустившейся в подземку, и её охранником.

— Отлично. Я — Рената.

— А отчество? Мне вас звать просто Ренатой? — Земфира недоверчиво хмыкнула. — Не, ну я ни на что не намекаю, просто…

— Просто Рената. Если пытаетесь меня обидеть — напрасно. На провокации не ведусь. Давайте руку, вы же первый раз в метро?

— С чего вы взяли?

— Ладно, второй. — Литвинова, поглядывая на часы, нервничала. Планы на оставшуюся часть дня ей придётся менять почти кардинально. Но раздражения или неловкости не было, скорее, интерес и азарт. — Земфира, я понимаю, что вам страшновато и вы не верите мне. Но хочу вас заверить — мои намерения самые адекватные.

Певица в ответ неопределённо пожала плечами и вздрогнула — подошедший поезд слегка оглушил её своим гулом. Мгновение спустя троица была внутри вагона. Рената, наклонившись к уху Саши, что-то быстро ему говорила, мужчина, держа вещи Земфиры, лишь кивал.

«И во что я вляпалась… Хотя всегда смогу свалить, если приставать начнёт или ещё что. Пиздец. Какая-то баба подобрала меня в метро, прям как фея-крёстная… Интересно, она сама не превратится в полночь в тыкву?» — думала Земфира, держась одной рукой за поручень, а второй нащупывая сигареты в кармане куртки.

— Земфира, мы выходим. Или останетесь тут? — Литвинова как-то незаметно оказалась рядом с задумавшейся певицей.

— Не уж, либо берёте с собой, либо возвращаете туда, откуда взяли. — Земфира изобразила подобие улыбки.

Литвинова в ответ на это цокнула языком и, вновь покосившись на часы, задумчиво посмотрела куда-то в пространство.

Через несколько минут они выбрались из подземки, слегка помятые, толком не знакомые друг с другом и довольные. После душного и сырого метро свежий воздух — который и свежим-то можно было назвать условно — казался как никогда приятным.

— Саша, мы идём в «Робусту». Пока я решаю вопросы, ты присмотришь за Земфирой, — распорядилась Рената, пока они шли какими-то переулками к одной ей известному заведению.

— Думаете, сбегу?

— Не исключаю. А вообще, вам бы не мешало согреться и поесть.

Земфира если и чувствовала недовольство, то умудрилась этого не показать. Дорогу девушка не пыталась запомнить, и когда они в итоге оказались у небольшой кофейни, окна которой выходили на оживлённый проспект, Земфира снова нехотя признала правоту Ренаты — согреться хотелось уже давно, но возможность подвернулась только сейчас.

Певица невольно притормозила у порога кофейни, вспомнив, как она выглядит. Чёрный китайский пуховик со свалявшейся «начинкой», драные джинсы и кеды. В кармане куртки болталась дурацкая шапочка, её сама Земфира ласково называла «гондонкой» и упорно не меняла на что-то более приличное.

— Земфира, вы заснули? — В голосе Литвиновой впервые послышалось раздражение.

— Вы видите, в чём я? И меня сюда пустят? — Вопрос прозвучал как-то по-детски, и Рамазанова попыталась скрыть растерянность за злостью. — Приятно унизить человека, который пока ещё не зарабатывает миллионы, как вы?

— Господи, да хватит вам цепляться к моему заработку. Вы со мной, и остальное вас волновать не должно. Если не перестанете трепать мне нервы, то в ближайшем будущем заработаете вполне приличную сумму. — Рената, устав объяснять и уговаривать, буквально за руку ввела девушку за собой.

За ними прошёл Саша, ничего не понимающий, но, разумеется, помалкивающий. Свою хозяйку он уважал и отлично знал свою работу. Поэтому, проводив Ренату Муратовну взглядом — её уже встречал партнёр по бизнесу, — Саша взял певицу под локоток и повёл в противоположную от вип-помещения сторону.

— Руки!

— Зубастая какая. — Молодой человек лишь улыбнулся, пальцев не разжал. — Садись. Нам тут около часа куковать.

Земфира плюхнулась на стул, расстёгивая куртку и осматриваясь. На её вкус, здесь было слишком темно, но не мрачно, а, скорее, уютно. Барная стойка, шесть круглых чёрных столиков, такие же стулья. Золотистые и серые светильники, лаунж — всё как полагается.

— А что это за место?

— Кофейня. Но при желании можно и пообедать. Ты как насчёт кофе? Или лучше пива?

— Сначала покурить. Тут можно? — Земфира не знала, как поступить лучше. Заказать пиво и, возможно, вызвать негодование странной обеспеченной тётки, но проявить свою индивидуальность, либо обойтись без пива, но в таком случае обломать себе кайф.

— Можно. — Саша кивнул на пепельницу, стоявшую посредине столика. — Если хочешь пить — пей. Но так, чтобы тебя не развезло в хлам.

— Хозяйка гневаться изволит? — ехидно поинтересовалась Земфира, закуривая.

— Можно и так сказать. Так что с едой?

— Без разницы, лишь бы горячее.

— Посиди, я сейчас. — Саша поднялся из-за стола и отошёл к барной стойке, за которой бармен протирал блестящие прозрачные бокалы белоснежным полотенцем.

«Картинка из фильма, блин… Почему они всегда всё трут? Фигня какая-то. Как будто дел других нет. Блин, как хорошо всё-таки в тепле… Хорошо, что я ноги почти не промочила. Не хватало только свалиться с какой-нибудь ерундой… Ренате я такая вообще буду не нужна. Даст пинка под зад и всё — снова буду в переходе петь. А сейчас я похожа на грёбаную золушку. В обносках, но талантливую и красивую. Ёпт, о чём это я? Ладно, талант. Но красота — явно не моя история. Ничего так морда, сойдёт. Не урод, и на том спасибо», — думала Земфира, рассматривая узор на скатерти и делая неторопливые затяжки.

Всё складывалось чудно, неправильно, но любопытно. Почему-то в глубине души Рамазанова верила этой красивой и не похожей ни на кого женщине, подсознательно боясь, что её используют и предадут.

— Вот, держи. — Саша вернулся неожиданно, заставив девушку вздрогнуть. Перед ней на стол опустились две тарелки — на одной было что-то вроде макарон с соусом, на второй — пирожное с пышной шапочкой крема, а после небольшой паузы — смешная пузатая чашка с чем-то горячим и вкусно пахнущим. — Кофе с молоком. Вкусный, правда, говорят, сладкий очень.

— Самое оно, спасибо.

Мужчина ушёл и вернулся с едой уже для себя — чёрным кофе и каким-то пёстрым салатом.

— А ты сладкое не ешь? — зачем-то поинтересовалась Земфира, ковыряясь вилкой в своей порции.

— Не люблю как-то. Это равиоли — типа вареников, только итальянские. Так что не сомневайся, вполне съедобно.

— Оʼкей, спасибо за ликбез. А я вот сладкое люблю… По щекам заметно, — усмехнулась певица. — Иногда, знаешь, так в охотку после работы сладенького и покурить.

Саша лишь вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Опа, я не это… не стоило мне этого говорить.

— Да ладно, я же не Рената. В двадцать лет хочется всё попробовать, верно? — Саша методично поглощал свой рыбный салат, чувствуя себя вполне комфортно.

— А тебе сколько?

— Двадцать семь.

— Ясно. Самый возраст. Давно с ней работаешь?

— Восемь лет уже.

— Она что, любит мальчиков помоложе? Или всё-таки девочек? — схохмила Рамазанова, но в ответ не получила ожидаемой улыбки. Саша молча продолжал есть, не поддержав разговор. Земфира испытывала неловкость — видимо, она, начисто лишённая деликатности, влезла туда, куда лезть запрещено.

«Ну и ладно. Пусть обижается, тоже мне. Нормальное дело — мне любопытно, кто меня это… Спас», — помешивая кофе, думала девушка, продолжая молча рассматривать сидящего рядом мужчину. Он сидел так, чтобы видеть небольшой коридор и двери в люксовые помещения и, кажется, совершенно не напрягался от вынужденного ожидания. С обедом было покончено, Земфира не знала, чем себя занять и куда деть руки. В какой-то момент ей стало казаться, что сюда она попала по случайной ошибке и Ренаты никакой вовсе нет.


	2. Глава 2. Накануне сезона цунами.

Эти новости здесь никогда не закончатся,  
Твои повести нет-нет, да напишутся.  
Струны рвутся клочьями,  
Стихи творятся странными  
Накануне сезона цунами.

И этот город останется  
Так же загадочно любим,  
В нём пропадают  
Такие девчонки,  
А нам оставаться  
Ночевать в нём одним.

Сразу после переговоров Литвинова, ничего не объясняя Земфире, перекинулась парой слов с Сашей, велев через пять минут обоим сидеть в машине. После чего они отправились куда-то в город переулками, широкими проспектами и улицами с более спокойным движением. Певица чувствовала себя неловко, но до странности хорошо — ей было тепло, сыто и почему-то спокойно. Рената не вызывала у неё тревоги, как это было с прежними столичными знакомыми.

Земфира решилась нарушить возникшую тишину — Рената наконец-то перестала решать какие-то деловые вопросы по телефону и полезла в сумочку за сигаретами. «Охренеть… Эта фея так курит, что Голливуд отдыхает… Прям смотреть неловко». — Девушка отвела взгляд в окно, пялясь на яркие вывески, фонари и витрины. Москва не нравилась, пугала своим масштабом и кипящей жизнью, но Земфира для себя давно решила, что в Уфу она в любом случае не вернётся, а сделает всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы доказать всем, что она не простая выскочка из провинции, а настоящая певица.

— Куда мы едем, можно узнать?

— Продавать вас на органы, куда же ещё. Вы думаете, какие вопросы я решала по телефону? Именно эти. Как раз нужна девушка двадцати с копейками лет, вы подходите, как никто иной.

— Не забудьте тогда загнать мою гитару, на пару блоков сигарет точно хватит.

— Обязательно так и сделаю.

— А если серьёзно?

— А если серьёзно, то мы едем в магазин за одеждой для вас.

— Но… — Земфира вспыхнула, смутившись. Конечно, она знала, что выглядит не для сцены, но слова прозвучали для неё как намёк, что она оборванка.

— Никаких «но». Перед музыкантами вы должны появиться в достойном виде. Потом я отвезу вас домой.

— Сопли подотрёте и спать уложите?

— Заткну рот кляпом и свяжу. У меня же по ночам каждый вторник такие оргии происходят… — Литвинова усмехнулась.

— Госпожа любит наказывать?

— Найдёте, чем себя занять в моё отсутствие?

— Найду. Или вам нужна домработница? Огласите сразу весь список, чё уж.

— Нет, не нужна. Водитель и секретарь тоже есть. Или хотите попробовать помыть полы своими музыкальными ручками? Чтобы лет через пятьдесят писать в мемуарах: «Я начинала поломойкой…»?

— А вы рассчитываете через пятьдесят лет это прочесть? Грандиозные планы.

Но и этот подкол Рената пропустила мимо ушей.

— Где вы жили в Москве?

— На вокзале, в борделе, потом в коммуналке — в комнатке возле сортира. Потом опять был вокзал, две лавочки в парке и притон у коллеги-музыканта. «Ржавая плесень» — слышали о такой группе?

— Вы не поверите — моя любимая. С утра включаю и продолжаю Содом и Гоморру. Спрашиваю не из любопытства, а уточняю, нужно ли вам туда возвращаться.

— Нет, не нужно. Все мои вещи со мной. Рената, вам бы пошёл ирокез и косуха. Серьёзно. А вот пирсинг не советую — на морозе неудобно.

— Кстати, о пирсинге. Если вы хотите работать в приличном заведении, то придётся его снять.

— А налысо побриться не заставите?

— Земфира, давайте расставим все точки над гласными. Я ничего вас не заставляю, я лишь высказываю свои предложения и пожелания. Вы можете им соответствовать и начать строить свою карьеру либо поступать, как считаете нужным, но уже без меня и моей помощи. Я выражаюсь ясно?

— Более чем.

— Вот и отлично. Хочу задать вам несколько вопросов и надеюсь на откровенные ответы.

«Надейтесь», — чуть было не ляпнула Земфира, но вовремя прикусила язык.

— Валяйте.

— Откуда вы приехали?

— Из Уфы.

— Семья, дети есть?

— Семья есть, детей нет. В смысле, родных нет. Не замужем.

— Пьёте, курите, колетесь?

— Именно в таком порядке, как вы угадали! Сначала сто грамм беленькой, потом пару сигареток «Прима» и сверху косячок. Рекомендую. Ну и всё это, разумеется, под «Ржавую плесень».

— Никаких наркотиков, друзей-торчков и прочего.

— Крепче травы ничего не курила.

— Считайте, что поверила на слово. Но если увижу вас с косяком или дозой — первым же поездом отправитесь в Уфу. Или обратно в притон.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь. — Земфира шутливо склонила голову.

— Саш, останови вот здесь.

Водитель выполнил просьбу, без труда найдя место для парковки.

— Мы на час. Пока занимаемся покупками, позвони Валере. Как обычно.

— Хорошо, я всё сделаю.

Рената первой выбралась из салона. Саша серьёзно посмотрел на певицу в зеркало заднего вида.

— Земфира, вы можете упражняться в остроумии, сколько вам влезет, но если позволите при Ренате что-то лишнее, то…

— Голову оторвёте?

— Нет. Просто не советую.

Земфира кивнула и, справившись с дверью иномарки, вылезла из салона.

До торгового центра с множеством вывесок и витринами шли молча. Литвинова, думая о чём-то своём, аккуратно обходила лужи, в который раз задумываясь о более практичной обуви. Земфира, отчего-то чувствуя неловкость, не отставала ни на шаг.

— Рената… Я сказала что-то не так?

— При чём тут вы? Мир не вращается вокруг вас, Земфира. Вам, наверное, никогда этого не объясняли.

Рамазанова снова вспыхнула румянцем. Так мастерски её давно не ставили на место, это было и интересно, и необычно.

— Зря вы так.

— А как? Земфира, если я молчу и не забрасываю вас вопросами, то это не значит, что я затаила смертельную обиду.

— Можно вопрос?

— Смотря какой.

— Зачем вы всё это делаете, Рената? Я же вам вообще никто.

— Считайте, что это моя блажь. — Литвинова, едва они вошли в холл, привычно осмотрелась. — Сейчас выберем вам приличные брюки, майки, рубашки… Куртку и, разумеется, обувь. Что придумать с вашими волосами, решим позднее. Вы всегда так носите?

— Ну, да. — Певица мотнула головой, от чего чёлка с неровными мелированными прядями упала на глаза.

— Подумаем. — Рената с бесстрастным лицом осмотрела Земфиру с ног до головы и, почти не касаясь, не давая опомниться, взялась за руку певицы. Она была чистой, но ногти, обломанные, что называется, «до мяса», производили жутковатое впечатление.

— Спасибо, что не придумали мне платья, — на бегу поблагодарила Рамазанова, даже не пытаясь понять, куда ведет её Рената.

— Вы к ним ещё не готовы. Но не исключаю, что сами захотите что-нибудь неброское, чёрное, с закрытыми коленями. — Бизнес-вумен завела Земфиру в довольно просторный магазин с множеством манекенов, кронштейнов, стоек и вешалок с самой разной одеждой. Ориентировалась Рената во всём этом великолепии быстро — Земфира и моргнуть не успела, как они оказались у секции с разными рубашками и майками.

— Мне кажется, что с моей фигурой надевать что-то такое — совсем преступление. Да и неудобно это, играть в платье.

— Почему же?

— Вы стояли когда-нибудь на сцене? — Земфира посмотрела на Ренату с любопытством. Но Литвинова, сосредоточенная на перебирании плечиков с одеждой, казалось, этого не замечала.

— Стояла. С тряпкой и ведром. Хотя, назвать это «стояла» я бы не могла. Скорее, работала. Так, берём вот это. — Она, приложив к Земфире чёрную джинсовую рубашку, довольно цокнула языком. — Вот это и это. Пошевеливайтесь, нам ещё искать штаны и верхнюю одежду.

— Шевелюсь, — проворчала себе под нос Земфира, осторожно лавируя между вешалками с пёстрыми «тряпками».

Возражений по поводу денег Литвинова также не приняла, отрезав, что вычтет всё до копейки из будущих гонораров певицы. На кассе Рената вручила девушке пакет и с таким же решительным лицом повела на второй этаж.

«Кажется, я попала. Рената решила сделать из меня человека и вывести в люди. Надеюсь, расплачиваться натурой не придётся — я действительно стану хорошо зарабатывать», — думала Земфира, даже не пытаясь спорить со странной и обеспеченной женщиной.

Та явно знала, что нужно Земфире, это певица не могла не признать. Раньше она одевалась по принципу «чем проще — тем лучше». Но сейчас, держа в руках обычные джинсы, простые чёрные брюки и джинсовый комбинезон, подумала, что может выглядеть очень даже неплохо, не делая при этом катастрофических затрат.

— Хотите, можете меня подождать прямо тут. Я ровно на две минуты.

— Окей, жду вас, как верный оруженосец. — Земфира сделала попытку улыбнуться и плюхнулась на лавочку, поставленную для таких же, как она — ждущих и нелюбителей шопинга.

Вернулась Рената ровно через две минуты с пакетом в руках, и девушка поднялась ей навстречу, с удивлением обнаружив, что выше потенциальной работодательницы.

— Э-э-э…

— Да, я купила сапоги без каблуков, да, я задолбалась от этих чёртовых шпилек, и вы меня выше ростом. Всё? — Несмотря на строгий тон и серьёзный взгляд, Рената совершенно не сердилась. Земфира это поняла и, поддавшись порыву, забрала пакет из её рук.

— Да, всё. А… Вы что-то говорили про обувь…

— Говорила. Здесь не то, что вам нужно. И дело не в цене, если вы думаете, что мне жаль денег. Согласитесь, глупо покупать то, что вы не наденете.

— Ну да.

— Вот и отлично. Нам вон в тот угловой.

— Кстати, у меня совершенно нормальные кроссовки.

— Нормальные для кого?

«Вот! Земфира, ты расслабилась и снова попала ей на язык. Хватит! Молчи уже, несчастная. Таскай пакетики и будь благодарна, что твоя старая одежда отправится на свалку», — мысленно ругала себя Рамазанова, пока Рената что-то ей доказывала и показывала, подсовывая под нос то ботинки, то сапоги.

— Земфира, вы слышите меня?

— Ага.

— Я заметила. Вы не забыли в машине свой слуховой аппарат?

— Нет, он всегда со мной, — отозвалась Земфира совершенно ледяным тоном. Рената, сама того не желая, попала «в яблочко» и растерялась от такого поворота.

— Хорошо. Мы берём кроссовки. Тёплые и обычные. А вот эти, — Рената показала на мягкие туфли на шнуровке и без намёка на каблук, — для выступлений.

— Жаль, что нельзя босиком. Было бы красиво. Босая девушка с гитарой… М?

— Возможно. Или вас убило бы током из-за неисправной аппаратуры или проводки.

— А в вашем заведении так всё плохо? Свечи, туалет на улице и никакого водопровода?

— Вы так проницательны, браво! — Рената даже шутливо похлопала. — С покупками мы пока закончили. Если нужно что-то ещё, то говорите. Я не кусаюсь.

— Нет, ничего не надо.

— Тогда возвращаемся на стоянку. И ещё момент: вы поживёте пока у меня, и поэтому настоятельно прошу вести себя прилично. У вас будет отдельная комната и ванная, магнитофон, видик. Постарайтесь не включать вечерами музыку, хорошо?

— Хорошо. У меня плеер есть… — Земфира осеклась. Плеера у неё уже не было: соседи по коммуналке загнали его на толкучке, чтобы выручить пару бутылок водки и сигареты. — Погодите. У вас дома? Вы не боитесь? Вдруг я воровка или там… Наводчица? И работаю на каких-нибудь сомнительных личностей?

Рената впервые за время знакомства рассмеялась.

— Вы удивительный человек, Земфира. Нет, я не боюсь. И не думаю, что в моём доме вы возьмёте что-то лишнее.

— И я не помешаю вашей семье? — Не справившись с любопытством, поинтересовалась девушка и тут же пожалела о сказанном: от прежней теплоты, тех её крох, что возникли только что, не осталось и следа.

— Если я так поступаю, то вполне логично предположить, что это никому не мешает.

И снова до машины женщины шли молча. Земфира погрустнела, уставшая от такого количества впечатлений за несколько часов.


	3. Глава 3. Гордая птица, маленький воин.

Всем нужны деньги, а что такое деньги?  
Кому нужны деньги? Всем нужны деньги,  
Деньги, деньги, деньги, деньги. 

Земфира осмотрела комнату и, не раздеваясь, плюхнулась на кровать, застеленную серым клетчатым пледом. Просторная, с мебелью из тёмного дерева спальня казалась раем после коммуналки и уж тем более вокзальных сидений. Полки с книгами, комод, кровать и прикроватная тумбочка, в углу — совершенно дурацкое кресло-мешок синего цвета. На окнах — шторы в тон, обои выдержаны в сине-серых тонах. В общем, новое временное жильё Земфире понравилось. Единственным минусом была его «временность».

Гитара и рюкзак с вещами плюс пакеты с обновками остались на полу. Разбирать вещи было откровенно лень. Рамазанова знала, что займётся этим чуть позже — она во всём любила порядок и чистоту.

«Пиздец. Я сплю. Ну не может этого всего быть наяву… Или может? С одной стороны, всё вполне реально. У меня будет работа, деньги. Домой не стыдно звонить… Но с другой… А вдруг подстава? Сколько я буду должна? Двести процентов прибыли? Продать душу? Почку? Или квартиру в Уфе, чтобы расплатиться?» — Мысли назойливо крутились в голове, не давая расслабиться хоть немного. О том, чтобы лечь спать, и речи не было. Помимо бытовых проблем крутились строчки, которые Земфира бережно записала в блокнотик. С расплывающимися клетками, помятый, сложенный пополам, пухлый и растрёпанный, он хранил в себе не один десяток набросков к песням.

Перевернувшись на живот, Земфира задумчиво погрызла карандаш, добавила пару слов, зачеркнула и вписала новое. Затем изобразила несколько значков, понятных только музыкантам. С довольным лицом девушка зажмурилась, проигрывая в голове сочиняемую мелодию.

«Надо покурить… В башке прояснится немного. Рената всё-таки неебически добра — ещё и курить можно». — Ухмыльнувшись, Рамазанова сначала залезла в рюкзак за пачкой сигарет, затем прошла к окну. Мелкие капли оседали на стекле, собираясь в капли побольше и стекая вниз дорожками.

— Счастье моё… Как я без тебя… Сколько ещё ждать пасмурных дней? — промурлыкала себе под нос Земфира и осталась более-менее довольна.

Однако настроение из неплохого стало грустным. Земфира, понимая всю необходимость личностного и профессионального роста, очень скучала по Уфе, по семье, по оставленной на родине любви… И в какие-то дурацкие минуты отчаяния мечтала вернуться.

«Рамиль не поймёт. Поэтому не ноем, Жужа, не ноем и пашем. Как лошадь. И только тогда всё будет хорошо. Десять альбомов, лучшие женщины, буржуазный образ жизни, деньги, чёрт бы их побрал… Лучшие площадки, охуенный звук, лучшие музыканты». — Размышляя таким образом, девушка докурила сигарету, взялась было за вторую, но убрала её обратно и сунула пачку в карман.

Привычка носить всё с собой крепко въелась в подсознание — оставлять что-либо без присмотра Земфира просто боялась. На счету была каждая копейка, и просто так разбрасываться сигаретами, одеждой или инструментом она не имела никакого права.

— Ёпт, я ж обещала позвонить… А то мне такую сцену устроят, что пиздец. Надо набрать пойти, пока не очень поздно. — Сожитель Земфиры обладал весьма крутым характером и мог организовать для неё определённые неприятности. Как бы девушка ни храбрилась при Ренате, ей было куда идти, но возвращаться к экс-любовнику и покровителю Земфира не хотела.

Земфира, помня о том, что телефон в коридоре и ей вроде бы не запрещено выходить из комнаты, шагнула за порог и прикрыла за собой дверь. Но всё пошло совсем не так — в просторной прихожей Земфира наткнулась на свою странную благодетельницу в компании высокой, стриженной совсем коротко блондинки.

Попытку девушки уйти Ренатина гостья тут же пресекла.

— Опа… Ренаточка, это твоя прислуга?

— Моя гостья. — Холода в голосе Ренаты хватило бы на всю Арктику.

— Ну раз гостья… Будем знакомы — Настя. Настя фон Калманович. Музыкальный продюсер, актриса. — Настя смерила девушку оценивающим взглядом, отметив и отросшие волосы, и старенькие джинсы, и линялую футболку.

— Без отчества? — Ехидства Земфире было не занимать. Она уже пожалела, что вышла из комнаты: разговор с платиновой блондинкой в ярко-красном костюме не сулил ничего хорошего. — Вы лет на пятнадцать старше меня, как-то неудобно просто по имени…

— Без. Или вы Реночку зовёте по отчеству? Слушай, Литвинова, забавные у тебя гости. — Явно нетрезвая Калманович чуть ли не висела на Ренате, даже не скрывавшей своё недовольство. — Так как тебя зовут?

— Зухра.

— О, нашу красотку потянуло на экзотику! И как она, Реночка? Хороша в постели?

— Охуеть не встать. Настя, а вы точно продюсер? Не мамочка? Так хорошо в блядях разбираетесь.

— Девочка, ты не знаешь, с кем говоришь. — Калманович закатила глаза.

— Прекрасно знаю. — Земфира откинула упавшую на глаза чёлку. — С бухой в драбадан хамкой, которая насосала себе на собственный бизнес и теперь делает вид, что она хозяйка жизни.

Девушка, высказавшись, ждала скандала, но Настя, по-прежнему обнимающая Ренату, рассмеялась, выставляя вперёд указательный палец.

— Одна поправочка — я ещё не в драбадан.

— Настя, пойдём, нам нужно поговорить. Извините нас, моя подруга не совсем трезва. — Рената повела Настю в свой кабинет, не зная, то ли смеяться ей в ответ на такой «чудесный» диалог, то ли устроить Насте серьёзный разговор. Ну а после, разумеется, Земфире.

— Блять! — Земфира, выругавшись, передумала куда-то звонить и ушла обратно в комнату. Теперь ей казалось, что всё потеряно, Рената её выставит за дверь после такой «содержательной» беседы.

Усевшись на пол возле кровати, девушка обхватила руками свои колени и уткнулась в них лбом.

«Допизделась, Рамазанова. Сейчас тебя пинком под жопу выгонят, и чё? Снова на вокзал?! Спасибо, пройдено… Не девяностые, но всяких долбоёбов хватает. Двухтысячный, новый век… А по факту всё осталось так же. Нет, не хочу на вокзал. Я из этого дна вообще не выберусь». — Панические мысли затопили вполне рациональное зерно: если Рената ничего не сказала прямо во время разговора и даже извинилась за Настю, то, может быть, всё обошлось?

Сменив позу, певица снова потянулась за блокнотом — раз уж спать не хотелось, то имело смысл поработать, пока было соответствующее настроение.

Шаги в коридоре заставили Земфиру прислушаться и напрячься. Шаги остановились под дверью комнаты, видимо, Рената или кто-то другой просто не решались войти.

— Ну, кто там такой робкий? Смелее! — выдала певица и тут же прикусила язык.

«Не учит ничему жизнь… Сейчас дадут пинка под жопу за пиздёж, буду знать». — Но не успела Земфира себя как следует отругать, как в комнату вошла Рената.

— Мне неловко перед вами за эту сцену. Настя сейчас в расстроенных чувствах и не вполне может себя контролировать. Простите ей её несдержанность, Земфира. Но я надеюсь, что подобных стычек с моими гостями не повторится. — Бизнес-вумен опёрлась плечом о дверной косяк.

— Вы меня не увольняете?

— С чего вы решили, что я вас уволю?

— Ну, я нахамила вашей подруге…

— Земфира, не все люди, приходящие в мой дом, — мои друзья. Так сложилось. А что вы делаете, если не секрет? Песню пишете?

— Пишу.

— Сыграйте, пожалуйста.

— Ну как я могу отказать боссу? — Земфира легко поднялась на ноги и, взяв гитару, уселась на кровать.

— Я — не ваш босс. Я просто прошу хорошей музыки. Всего одну песню.

— Ладно-ладно. — Девушка, смутившись, начала играть. Пальцы привычно перебирали струны, текст слетал с губ так просто, будто песня была давно «обкатанной» и привычной. Рената оказалась чудесным слушателем — внимательным и вежливым. — Счастье моё, как? — Допев, Земфира без перехода задала волнующий вопрос: — Рената… А это всё правда?

— Что именно?

— Что вам нравятся женщины.

— Завтра к девяти вас отвезут в студию. Будьте готовы к серьёзной работе. Если есть записи песен, то их берите тоже. Спокойной ночи. — Литвинова, не дав девушке вставить и слова, ушла, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь. Земфира, бездумно глядя перед собой, пыталась понять, какой ответ только что не прозвучал. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что ответ был утвердительным.


	4. Глава 4. Шамора.

Новая луна апреля  
Осветила небосвод.  
Но мы ей уже не верим,  
Нам она ничего не несёт.

Помявшись пару секунд у телефонного аппарата и назвав себя тряпкой, Земфира набрала номер, сглатывая ком в горле. Ей было противно признавать, что она боится Егора. Гошу. Человека, с которым она спуталась по незнанию и доверчивости — он произвёл на неё хорошее впечатление, и неприглядная правда открылась значительно позже.

— Слушаю.

— Гош, это я.

— Пиздец, ты где, красавица? Опять в ментовку загребли? Ну блять, мне только таких проблем не хватало… — зачастили на том конце провода с характерно растянутой «а».

— Нет, я не в ментовке.

— Зема, так дела не делаются. Деньги есть? Или последнее отобрали, как тогда? Возвращайся, мы тут кое-что мутим… Нужна твоя смазливая мордашка.

— Гош, я сегодня уезжаю в Уфу. Прости, что сразу не сказала…

— Что-то случилось?

— Я нужна семье. Раз тут не вышло, значит, я никакая не звезда. Поеду домой, устроюсь на радио и всё.

— Серьёзно? Ты перестала задирать нос до небес и говорить всем и каждому, какая ты пиздатая?

— Хамишь.

— Да иди ты, Рамазанова. Все свои. Ладно, давай. Буду по тебе скучать. — Егор как-то противно хихикнул на прощание. — И всё-таки я был уверен, что у тебя ничего не получится. И оказался прав. Чао.

Гоша положил трубку. Девушка осталась стоять с чуть приоткрытым ртом. Слова экс-любовника её разозлили, и ещё Земфира была уверена: он не поверил ни единому её слову. И, что странно, даже не спросил, откуда она звонит. Настроение, испорченное вконец, не улучшило даже осознание предстоящей записи в студии — Земфира соскучилась по нормальным инструментам и технике.

«Главное, чтобы он не выяснил, где я… Так… Стоп. У него телефон без определителя, значит, всё будет отлично. Гоша ничего не узнает, для него я в Уфе». — Решив таким образом, девушка вернулась в комнату. Пора было заняться своим внешним видом, в первую очередь волосами. Их Земфира собрала в хвост и, оставшись довольной результатом, полезла в комод за одеждой.

Взгляд её снова зацепился за записку, оставленную Ренатой — на губах автоматически появилась улыбка:

«Доброе утро! Завтрак на кухне, Тата всё покажет.  
Саша будет с вами целый день, не обижайте его, иначе оторву голову.  
Удачи в студии. Я за вами слежу.  
Р.»

— Следит она… — Одевшись в правильную одежду, девушка решила, что пора вспомнить о кухне и Тате — по всей видимости, домработнице. Есть хотелось ужасно, а ещё больше — кофе. Погорячее и побольше — полночи Земфира не могла уснуть, ворочалась, заставляла себя заснуть, и ничего не получалось. В итоге сон пришёл за три часа до звонка будильника и, естественно, никакого отдыха не принёс.

***

— Доброе утро! — Саша появился на пороге квартиры без четверти восемь, как всегда улыбающийся, в строгом костюме и идеально выбритый. Его даже не портили очки в тонкой модной оправе.

— Доброе. — Не очень расположенная к болтовне, певица, сидя на пуфике в прихожей, пыталась одеваться. Вкусный завтрак, казалось, просился наружу — волнение и миллион сомнений заставляли Земфиру трястись, как осиновый лист.

Земфира отчего-то трясущимися пальцами пыталась завязать шнурки на кроссовках, но они не слушались, и вместо узлов выходило что-то странное.

— Волнуешься?

— А ты как думаешь? От этого прослушивания зависит моё будущее.

— Хамить было необязательно. — Саша покачал головой. — Надеюсь, ты Ренату не опозоришь перед уважаемыми людьми.

— Перед кем конкретно, ты знаешь?

— Нет. Мне велено привезти тебя в студию, а кто там будет — я без понятия. Рената Муратовна велела ещё передать, какой план на день: сейчас едем в студию с твоей кассетой. Потом на базу — там музыканты пашут, познакомитесь.

— Стоп. А если я провалю это чёртово показательное выступление перед сильными мира сего? — Земфира, справившись с обувью, распрямилась.

— На этот счёт указаний не было. Ты «Кино» любишь? Ну, Цоя.

— А чё?

— Ничё.

— Про цвет трусов тебе не рассказать?

— Не надо, переживу без таких подробностей.

— Фанатка была. И есть. И буду. — Земфира улыбнулась.

— Поехали. Записи с собой?

— С собой.

Саша открыл перед девушкой дверь, и они вышли из квартиры. Первое неприятное открытие ждало на двери лифта — он был сломан.

— Саш.

— Слушаю. Говори.

— Тебя Рената сослала таскаться со мной. И каково это, м?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, где Рената и где я. И вообще, чего она так со мной носится? Ей водитель и охранник нужнее. Я бы на метро добралась. — Рамазанова, засунув руки в карманы нового комбинезона, хмуро посмотрела на идущего рядом мужчину. Спускаться с девятого этажа пешком не хотелось ужасно, но и другого выхода не было.

— Твоё любопытство тебя и погубит, Зухра.

— Что?! Моё имя Земфира. Обычное татарское имя.

— Насте ты назвалась именно Зухрой.

— Да хоть Гюльчатай, твоё какое дело?

— Ладно-ладно, не психуй. Хорошо, отвечу на твой вопрос, но только потом к Литвиновой не лезь с этим.

— Какая забота, Господи. Ты прям как Санчо Панса. О! Будешь Санчо. Или… Шуриком. Не, не катит. Санчо.

— Оʼкей, а ты тогда будешь Гюльчатай.

— Неоригинально. — Земфира в ответ показала язык.

— У Ренаты есть водитель. Я, знаешь ли, не такой незаменимый кадр.

— Понятно. У богатых свои причуды… Пять водителей, сто охранников. Квартира в десять комнат.

— Шесть.

— Чё?

— Комнат шесть.

— Санчо, а ты про Настю сказал.

— Ну сказал, и?

— Ты её знаешь?

— Знаю. Хочешь спросить, кем она приходится Ренате?

— Хочу.

— Хотеть не вредно.

— Интриган комнатный.

— Сама такая. — Саша сделал приглашающий жест, открывая перед девушкой дверь. — Мне казалось, что ты поняла: я ни слова не скажу о личной жизни Ренаты Муратовны, если ею это не разрешено. И ещё… Я думал, тебе Рената сказала.

— Сказала что? — Земфира похолодела от совсем дебильных предчувствий.

— Не сказала? — Водитель и охранник в одном лице рассмеялся. — Садись давай. А то опоздаем.

— Не сяду, пока не скажешь.

— Пешком пойдёшь. Побежишь за машиной, как тебе вариант?

— Дурак.

— Настя — музыкальный продюсер.

— Чё? Не, ну ты это щас серьёзно?! Эта светская алкогольвица будет моим продюсером?

— Всем вешаешь ярлыки после первой встречи?

— Всем. Потому что первое впечатление всё решает. И они не любовницы? — с самой невинной физиономией поинтересовалась Земфира, накручивая на палец шнурок на капюшоне.

— Гюльчатай, притормози коней, а. Хочешь, чтобы мы в ДТП попали?

— Неа. А ты, видать, не такой хороший водитель, если тебя из равновесия выводит такой тупой вопрос.

— Я первоклассный водитель, с пятнадцати лет за рулём.

— Молодец, возьми с полки пирожок. Слушай, ну ответь уже и всё. Я отвяжусь.

— Ты выведешь и святого. — Саша в притворном ужасе закатил глаза. — Мне же голову оторвут!

— Никто разницы и не заметит, — «успокоила» водителя певица, всё больше нервничая по мере приближения к студии.

— Рената пока ещё замужем. Спала ли она с Настей, я не знаю. По крайней мере, приватных встреч не было и всякой такой мишуры.

— Пока ещё?

— Земфира, блин!

— Ну, а чё? Буду знать, что госпожа Литвинова в разводе, к ней лучше не лезть и прочее.

— Глупости. Она не такая.

— Санчо, я поняла. Ты в неё влюблен! Как школота последняя. Поэтому и служишь верно и преданно.

— Твой длинный нос тебя погубит.

— Ага, вкупе с любопытством. Забей, я ж ничё не имею против. Люби кого хочешь.

— Спасибо за разрешение.

Некоторое время они ехали молча, на очередном светофоре Земфира повернулась к Саше и впервые за утро без сарказма, а скорее сочувственно произнесла:

— Извини, я не хотела задеть или чё-то такое. Сама знаю, как тяжело любить безответно.

— А ещё хуже видеть, что человек, которого ты любишь, любит другого.

— Не, всё-таки правду говорят — мужики ещё большие сплетники, чем бабы.

— Учти, это всё — только между нами…

— Девочками. Ок, учла.

— Балбеска.

— Но-но. Без пяти минут звезда.

— Не паникуй только. Сыграешь им пару песен и всё.

— А Рената там будет?

— Не знаю. Кажется, нет. У неё встречи были запланированы…

Земфира, сама не понимая почему, расстроилась.

«Да я её до вчерашнего дня знать не знала, а тут прям… Ладно, соберись, Жужа, сожми булки в кулак и выдай всё, что можешь. И что не можешь — тоже», — скомандовала себе певица, глядя в окно на серую невзрачную пятиэтажку.

— Как войдёшь — по лестнице направо. Второй этаж, комната два.

— Спасибо, разберусь. — Земфира, не давая себе времени на панику, криво улыбнулась и выбралась наружу. Сердце отчаянно колотилось где-то в горле, ладошки стали влажными.

— Я тебя заберу через два часа.

Кивнув в ответ, девушка быстрым шагом направилась ко входу в здание. Ей ужасно хотелось оказаться там и показать всё, на что она способна.


	5. Глава 5. По лучшему сценарию.

Идy навстpечy цветным витринам,  
Мимо пpолетают доpогие лимyзины,  
В них женщины пpоносятся с гоpящими глазами,  
Холодными сеpдцами, золотыми волосами.

Гоpод-сказка, гоpод-мечта,  
Попадая в его сети, пpопадаешь навсегда,  
Глотая его воздух пpостyд и сквозняков  
С запахом бензина и дорогих духов.

— Ты Земфира? Привет, проходи. — Первым, кого увидела Земфира, войдя в небольшое помещение с двумя диванами вдоль стен, был симпатичный молодой человек, в котором Рамазанова признала лидера группы «Мумий Тролль» Илью Лагутенко. До её появления он листал какой-то журнал и забыл о нём, едва девушка сделала пару шагов вперёд.

— Привет. Не думала, что с тобой можно так по-простому… Всё-таки звезда.

— Забей. Чем проще, тем лучше. Или мне надо было разыграть из себя суперстар, легенду рока? Чтобы вокруг все бегали, носили кофе и махали опахалами? Фантики.

— Мишура, да. В Москве такое любят. Куда мне идти?

— Я покажу. Посидим, покурим пока. Там деловые разговоры разговаривают… Неинтересно.

— Куришь?

— Неа. Но тебе как джентльмен обязан предложить. — Илья уселся обратно на диван, закинув ногу на ногу, с нескрываемым интересом рассматривая новую знакомую.

— Мы тут записываемся, пашем-пашем… Пока перерыв, Лёня тебя послушает. Ну, Бурлаков, продюсер. Слышала, наверное?

— Наверное, слышала. Окей. А он как, ничё?

— Мировой мужик, знает своё дело. Но если херовое настроение, то всё. Прижимай задницу к стулу и не отсвечивай.

— В шоу-бизе вообще простых людей не бывает, как я поняла.

— Не паникуй, когда тебя будут слушать с каменными мордами. Просто не думай об этом, а пой, как умеешь и считаешь нужным.

— Такая забота, мне приятно капец как. Противно, да, когда тебя возят мордой по столу, поливая говнищем, но не смертельно. Можно пережить. — Земфира сделала ещё одну затяжку и осмотрелась. Простая узкая комната без окон, но с лампами под потолком, два здоровенных дивана и три одинаковых двери, сквозь которые не доносилось ни звука.

— Я давно в шоу-бизе, знаю, как поначалу тяжело. А ты откуда такая?

— Какая? Из Уфы. В Москве второй год, в музыке лет четырнадцать. Дома ещё работала в ресторанах, на радио.

— Серьёзные цифры однако. Все мы с ресторанов начинали. Главное — суметь вырваться из злачного места и пойти другой дорогой.

— Вырвалась, пока в свободном плавании. — Земфира докурила и сильным движением смяла окурок в пепельнице, судя по которой, тушили в неё не раз и не два.

— Дай автограф, а? Раз уж такая пьянка пошла.

— Скоро альбом новый выйдет, вот на нём и оставлю. С тебя тоже альбом с автографом. Именным. — Илья улыбнулся и поправил дурацкую трикотажную шапочку, норовившую съехать назад.

— Хорошо, главное — не забыть. Кстати, хотела сказать. «Икру» люблю, там такие вещи интересные есть… Я с ней коротала дни в больнице.

— А «Морская»?

— А её нет. Не зашло, извини.

Лагутенко засмеялся, обнажая мелкие ровные зубы.

— Думаю, новая работа «Троллей» тебе зайдёт.

— Посмотрим.

— Ты сказала, что в больнице была. Что-то серьёзное?

— Ага. Я левым ухом не слышу практически. Так, процентов тридцать. Недавно что-то пошаманили доктора, типа слухового аппарата поставили, но улучшения я не заметила.

— Ого. Да ты герой, Земфира из Уфы. С одним ухом писать музыку, играть…

— Бетховен круче был. — Девушка улыбнулась в ответ, стараясь не нервничать. Ждать она не любила, не переносила минуты ожидания органически.

— О, вы тут? — Из двери напротив высунулся наполовину лохматый парень в очках и с наушниками на шее. — Илюх, ноги в руки — и арбайтен. — Не дождавшись ответа, парень скрылся в соседнем помещении.

— Арбайтен?

— Работать, негры. — Лагутенко потянулся, разминая уставшие мышцы.

— Ясно. Я инглиш учила. — Земфира, сжав в руках свой несчастный пуховик, отчётливо поняла, насколько боится этого решающего шага. От таинственного Лёни зависела вся её жизнь.

— Не дрейфь. Пой, что любишь, и всё будет шоколадно. — Илья похлопал новую знакомую по плечу.

— Здравствуйте, Зельфира… — К Рамазановой обратился лысоватый дядечка в очках.

— Земфира. Через «м».

— Извините. Меня звать Леонидом Владимировичем, кто я такой, вы знаете. Записи есть?

— Да, двадцать песен, — отчего-то севшим голосом призналась девушка.

— Миш, дай Земфире гитару, — распорядился Леонид. — Споёте прямо так?

— Ага, так даже лучше. — Земфира вдруг поняла, что не хотела бы стоять у микрофона в узкой тесной комнатке и пытаться донести до столичных профессионалов всё, что умеет.

— Что будет петь прекрасная Земфира? — неожиданно заинтересовался тот самый лохматый парень по имени Миша, вручая девушке акустическую гитару.

— Земфира будет петь Цоя. — Настроившись, Рамазанова взяла первый аккорд, стараясь не смотреть на насмешливо-скучающие лица сидящих рядом мужчин.

«Прав Илья. Так, главное сейчас хорошо спеть. И плевать, что эти очкарики подумают». — Несколько самоуверенная мысль помогла успокоиться, и первые слова Земфира пропела чисто.

— Песен ещё не написанных сколько? Скажи, кукушка… Пропой. В городе мне жить или на выселках, камнем лежать или гореть звездой, звездой…

Пока Земфира пела, не глядя на лица — боясь увидеть в них равнодушие, — Бурлаков просто фонтанировал эмоциями, показывая присутствующим Илье и Мише знаки.

Музыка отзвучала, Земфира, вцепившись в гитару до побелевших костяшек, боялась выдохнуть.

— Давайте ещё одну. Что любите сами из Цоевского, — попросил Леонид.

И Рамазанова начала играть не слишком популярную, по её мнению, «Каждую ночь».

Когда Земфира допела, Бурлаков посмотрел на часы и скомандовал ничего не понимающей Земфире:

— Посидите пока в коридоре, отдохните. Вас позовут.

— Ага. — Осторожно прислонив гитару к стене, девушка вышла, прихватив сигареты. Она ничего не понимала. Её не остановили в процессе исполнения песен, не накричали, но ощущение было таким, что ударили по лицу измазанной в дерьме ладонью.

«Вот. Моё ёбаное самолюбие… Ненавижу равнодушие, пренебрежение… Убийственная штука. Сложно, что ли, было сказать, что пою нормально? Нет же, блять, корона с башки упадёт, не иначе». — Плюхнувшись на диван, Земфира снова закурила. Она нервничала просто ужасно, руки тряслись, а обида, казалось, затапливает с головой.

Спустя полчаса в курилку высунулся всё тот же Миша, в котором Земфира только сейчас признала известного радиоведущего.

— Ну что, красавица, хватит отдыхать, пора и делом заняться.

— А вам самому работать не, не пора? Тут не радио.

— Уела, красавица. Не трясись ты так, там все в шоке. Звонят продюсеру одному, чтобы тебя под своё крылышко взял.

— Серьёзно?

— Нет, я шучу так. — Козырев чуть ли не за ручку завёл Земфиру обратно. — Эх, джентльмены-джентльмены, напугали девушку, идти не хотела.

— Да, Настя, материал нереальный. Алмаз без огранки. — Леонид, увидев улыбающуюся Земфиру, тут же добавил: — Но нужны ежовые рукавицы и два вагона терпения, девушка непростая. Ага, позвони Литвиновой. Отбой.

— Раз так всё охуенно, почему сразу не сказали?

— Такой метод работы, сначала кнут, потом пряник. Отслушал я почти все песни. Скажем так — достойно. Но нужна нормальная запись и сведение. Сами понимаете, в альбом такое не пойдёт. Не зря за вас просила Рената, я это уже понял. Шлифовка никому ещё не помешала. Поэтому говорю сразу — работаете на максимум, никаких пьянок-гулянок, никаких срывов и прочего. Мне совершенно неинтересно вкладываться в проект пустышки, девочки-однодневки, которая забухает на радостях и сорвет всё, что только можно.

— Я понимаю, что вы не хотите рисковать. А я, в свою очередь, не рвусь обратно на вокзал. Поэтому сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

— Илюш, дадим девушке профессионала на пару дней? Ты не против?

Илья, до этого раскачивавшийся на стуле, лишь отмахнулся:

— Мы его партии давно записали. Пусть берёт. Ему полезно будет сменить обстановку.

— Юрик сегодня занят… — Бурлаков вздохнул. — Но в следующий раз точно приедет. Имейте в виду, милая барышня, он спуску вам не даст.

— Кто? — Земфира растерялась, не понимая, о ком говорит Леонид. Музыкантов с таким именем она знала несколько, но вот Шевчук как-то не вписывался в их тёплую компанию, при всём к нему уважении.

— Юрий Цалер.

— А…

— Сыграет с тобой на концерте. Музыканты госпожи Литвиновой точно будут не в претензии. — Леонид поправил очки и черканул себе что-то в записную книжку. — Земфира, не смотри ты на меня так. Мы с Мишей организовываем концерт в память о Вите, тебя, так сказать, прослушали по просьбе Ренаты. Я лично могу помочь только студией, сопродюсированием первого альбома, ну и практическими советами, если будет нужно. Твои дела будет вести Настя Калманович, думаю, против её кандидатуры ты ничего иметь не будешь.

— Н-нет конечно, я не против. — Девушка изобразила кривую улыбку.

— А где вы с Ренатой познакомились, откройте страшную тайну?

— Это принципиально?

— Нет, но интересно же, где такие девушки встречаются.

— В метро. Я пела, Рената Муратовна ехала по делам.

— Сейчас она приедет, и я сам скажу лично всё, что я о ней думаю, — пообещал Бурлаков.

— Лёня, я больше не нужен?

— Иди работай уже, Лагутенко, иди.

Михаил занимался своими делами — что-то быстро печатал в ноутбуке, громоздком и пыльном, Леонид задумчиво грыз дужку очков.

— Так, напишите пока ваши контактные данные. — Мужчина протянул чистый лист бумаги и ручку. — И на паспорт позвольте взглянуть.

Девушка выполнила просьбу и уставилась на бумагу.

— Телефон и адрес могу дать только уфимские.

— Почему же?

— Я временно живу у человека, чьим номером мне бы не хотелось раскидываться.

— Поподробнее.

— Меня, нищую и с гитарой, подобрала Рената Литвинова, ваша знакомая. Я живу у неё, соответственно, и адрес, и телефон не знаю. Туда я не звонила, улицу и номер дома не видела.

— Ладно, проехали. — Бурлаков вернул тёмно-бордовую книжечку и склонился набок, ища что-то в ящике рабочего стола. — Вот вам аванс, чтобы была мотивация трудиться. Всё остальное, разумеется, после выхода альбома. Обсудим это позже, Земфира.

— Деньги? Мне?

— Деньги, вам. Ну не смотрите на меня как на идиота, сто баксов — нормальная сумма. Но не космическая.

— Добрый день, ну что у вас тут? Кому оторвать голову? — Литвинова прошла в комнату, громко цокая каблуками, как всегда, строгая, утончённая, в красной помаде и чёрном глухом платье.

— Ренаточка, дорогая. Никаких голов, всё тихо-мирно. Работаем.

— Миш, сам знаешь, что будет, если… — Блондинка показала увесистый кулак Козыреву, и тот снова скрылся за ноутбуком. — Земфира, можно вас на минуточку?

— Ага.

Они снова оказались в курилке, но на этот раз Земфире было гораздо спокойнее.

— Вы молодец, произвели хорошее впечатление, как я поняла. Лёня загорелся, с ним такое редко случается.

— Вы сомневались, что подобрали талантливую певицу?

— Буквально пару секунд.

— Слушайте, Рената, а с кем из них мне придётся спать? Они все как-то не это…

— А вы, оказывается, работаете только через постель? Быстро освоились в столице, ничего не скажешь.

— Я серьёзно. Все эти крутые дядьки, Лагутенко. Чё они, за красивые глаза решили мне помочь записать альбом?

— Вы талант, Земфира. У Лёни чуйка на такие вещи, и вообще, не морочьте мне голову. Хотите спать с кем-нибудь — спите со мной.

— Это шутка?

— Это намёк.

— Вы всегда говорите прямо в лоб, без прелюдий?

— А вы любите прелюдии?

— Так, всё. Пошутили и проехали. И вообще, я-то серьёзно спросила… Тот первый продюсер намекал всячески. Теперь боюсь, что вляпаюсь куда-нибудь.

— Не бойтесь, всё самое страшное уже случилось. А по поводу Лёни и Миши… Они мне должны, скажем так. Это личные дела, вам неинтересно будет. Вы им ничего не должны, ну, разве что коньяк после выхода альбома.

Рената хотела сказать что-то ещё, но их милую беседу прервал настойчивый голос Козырева:

— Девочки, вы там где?! Нам ещё по семнадцатому ноября решать. Настя тут на телефоне, хочет срочно знать, что, где и как.

— А что будет семнадцатого? — бесцеремонно вмешалась Земфира.

— Концерт в Олимпийском, «КИНОпробы». Ты, девочка, будешь там петь. Две песни, которые пела сегодня нам. «Кукушку» и «Каждую ночь». — Бурлаков был лаконичен. — Да, осталось три недели, но собраться и сделать всё отлично вполне по силам.

Земфира стояла, открыв рот — ей, после переходов в метро, Олимпийский казался чем-то недосягаемым.

— Мы послушали твои песни, хотим, чтобы их услышала страна. — Михаил неожиданно улыбнулся. — Альбом можно будет выпустить до Нового года. Музыканты, как говорит Рената, есть. Юра поможет. Настасья спродюсирует. Я пару интервью возьму.

— А так можно? С улицы и в Олимпийский?

Мужчины дружно заржали, Рената их не поддержала, смерив давних знакомых поистине убийственным взглядом.

— Как дети.

Земфире и вовсе было не до смеха — ей казалось, что её «разводят» и за приятными словами последует то самое «но».

— Можно, детка, можно. Всё, наверное, на сегодня. Время — деньги, за нас бабосы никто не заработает. Тебе будет партийное задание — разучивай с парнями свои песни. Нам тут кое-что нужно порешать, через Ренату скажем, когда придёшь записываться. Студия будет свободна ночами. С двенадцати до четырёх примерно. Справишься?

— Справлюсь.

— И ещё, готовься к туевой хуче интервью. Ты, конечно, будешь с Настей, но на вопросы отвечать тебе, не ей, — напоследок напомнил Козырев.

— Спасибо за заботу. — Шутливо поклонившись, Земфира взяла с вешалки куртку и направилась к выходу. Майка, промокшая насквозь, неприятно холодила тело, а мысли в голове метались со скоростью раненого лося, скачущего по лесу — столько информации сразу принять было тяжело.

— Ренат, тебя буквально на полтора слова… — Литвинову отвлёк Бурлаков, «великий и ужасный», а для неё просто «Лёнечка».

Земфира вышла из комнаты №2 и, сделав пару шагов в сторону, привалилась к стене. Такой дурной и счастливой улыбки на её лице не случалось давно.

«Всё получилось! Я буду петь в Олимпийском, у меня будет альбом… А-а-а-а! Он не говно, он классный. А я чего-то стою… Боже!» — Её просто распирало от чувств и эмоций. Количество работы в студии, грядущее выступление на «КИНОпробах», вероятно, ещё какие-то концерты, интервью, параллельная работа в ресторане у Ренаты — всё это не пугало. Радовало.

— Поехали на базу, мальчики вас уже заждались. Посмотрю, как вы работаете. Заодно и Настю подождём. — Рената появилась рядом почти бесшумно, заставив девушку вздрогнуть. — У неё никак не получилось выбраться сюда. Можете не беспокоиться, всякие важные дела они решат сами.

— А если я не хочу, чтобы она меня продюсировала?

Литвинову такой вопрос не удивил.

— Хочешь, не хочешь, а маятник уже запущен. В действие приведены такие силы, что твоё желание, по сути, ничего не значит. Открою тебе маленькую тайну — контракт составлен только на два года. Сегодня его и подпишешь. Хочешь наткнуться на такого же мудака, как в первый раз?

— На два? А потом?

— А потом ты встанешь на ноги и будешь делать всё сама. Продюсеры — те ещё собаки. Им нужны только деньги.

— Всем нужны деньги. Рената, а что вам мужчины говорили? Это военная тайна?

— Нет. Вас хвалили, а меня ругали.

— За что?!

— За то, что не ездила в метро раньше. Пойдём. Саша уже ждёт внизу.

— Мы уже на «ты»?

— Наверное, глупо «выкать» человеку, с которым живёшь под одной крышей. Тем более, как ты заметила в день нашего знакомства, я тебя намного старше.

— Мне двадцать четыре. А тебе?

— Тридцать четыре.

— Больше двадцати семи я бы не дала. — Земфира улыбнулась.

— Не люблю, когда мне льстят.

— Ты в зеркало каждый день смотришься, так что сама должна всё понимать. И ты не сказала, что актриса. — Девушка произнесла это таким тоном, как будто Рената скрыла от неё нечто очень и очень важное.

— А это что-то поменяло бы? Да, я актриса, немного сценарист. Закончила ГИТИС, но основная моя деятельность — бизнес.

Разговор прервал звонок мобильного — Литвинова буквально была нарасхват. Переговорив с неким Германом Андреевичем, Рената убрала телефон обратно в сумочку.

— Планы изменились. Саша закинет меня в офис, тебя в студию. И вечером заберёт, не беспокойся.

— Я на метро могу… — тут же засопротивлялась девушка.

— Можешь, но это не нужно. Всё, можем спускаться.

Земфира, дёрнув молнию вверх, поспешила к выходу. И уже внизу, у входной двери, поддавшись импульсу, взяла Ренату за руку.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Это я хочу спросить, что? Рената, зачем ты со мной так играешь? Все эти намёки… Я же не железная. Настя будет недовольна.

— О чём ты? — Литвинова скривила губы. — Настя — моя знакомая, твой без пяти минут продюсер. Ты мне понравилась — признаюсь. Именно как женщина. Но это табу, запомни, пожалуйста. Нельзя, даже если очень хочется.

— Почему?

— Лучше тебе не знать, — отрезала Рената и, высвободив руку, кинулась на улицу, под дождь, забыв про зонт и тонкое распахнутое пальто.

Земфире же показалось, что её только что лишили самого большого счастья и стало пусто.

Сцепив зубы, певица добежала до авто, рухнула на заднее сиденье и закрыла глаза. Влажная чёлка неприятно колола лоб, холодила разгорячённое лицо. Такой маленькой, послушной куклой в руках опытной взрослой женщины Земфира не чувствовала себя никогда — её любовница, оставшаяся в Уфе, была моложе.

«Как я могла её любить, а? Где Анька моя, где Рената… Земля и небо. Нет, она что себе думает? Запретила и всё, я лапки сложу? Нет. Теперь уже дело принципа, достучаться до этой столичной красотки». — Земфира, сбросив кроссовки, забралась на сидение с ногами и привычно уже обхватила коленки руками. День, бесконечный, счастливо-несчастный, тяжёлый эмоционально, ещё не закончился. И что-то девушке подсказывало, что сюрпризы впереди.


	6. Глава 6. Femme fatale.

Появляется он. И ты по ночам не спишь. Я тебя берегу, его не пускаю в дом.  
Только на этот раз я чистейший спирт, хотя правильней быть, как прежде, святой водой.  
Появляется он, и ты говоришь мне:  
«Будь, перейди нам дорогу, вычитай, упроси, сделай так, чтобы я не видела этих букв, потому что мне опять не хватает сил».  
Появляется он. Я слышу твои слова.  
Я стою между вами, время собой замкнув.  
Только я не стена, а брошенный котлован, я обрыв и камни, тянущие ко дну.  
Появляется он. И ты начинаешь плыть.  
Я держу нас собой, держу на излом ребра.  
Понимаешь ли ты, что мир состоит из плит, под которыми нам приходится умирать?  
Появляется он. Я знаю, к чему ведет это всё — без иллюзий, что дело пойдёт на лад.

Только на этот раз я твой личный чёрт. С памятью Бога, прошедшего через ад.  
© Кот Басё

 

— Зухра, добрый день. — Прямо у дверей на базу-студию Земфиру выцепила Калманович. И певице как никогда хотелось обратно в подземный переход, или догнать машину с Сашей, лишь бы не общаться с акулой продюсерского мира.

В коротком ярко-красном пальто, белоснежном брючном костюме и на шпильках, она казалась невероятно красивой. Но лишь на первый взгляд.

— А вы сегодня трезвая? Какая честь. Хотите, угощу вас пивом в честь подписи контракта?

— Пивом? — Настя выпустила ещё порцию дыма. А у Рамазановой от запаха вишнёвых сигарет запершило в горле.

— Ну, можно водкой. Конечно, если вы в завязке, то… — Земфира развела руками.

— Время — деньги. Контракт со мной, всё как надо, осталось подписать.

— На нашу репетицию останетесь посмотреть?

— Естественно. Должна же я представлять, с кем связалась.

— Со мной лучше не связываться.

Земфира с неудовольствием пошла за Ренатиной подругой, гадая, в какой клоповник её привела Настя и какие условия для работы там будут. На первый взгляд, однако, всё оказалось вполне пристойно.

— Мальчики! — Настя взяла всё в свои руки, как и ожидала девушка. — Это ваша фронтвумен Земфира.

— Привет.

— Какая маленькая, — выдал здоровяк в чёрной бандане и майке со Скруджем Макдаком. — Ринат. Вон те двое — Серёги.

— Вадим. — Сидевший на полу мужчина поскрёб небритый подбородок и отложил гитару.

— Так, мальчики, давайте с вами уединимся на пять минут, пока Земфира записывает вам партитуры. — Настя, кинув пальто в одно из кресел, улыбнулась.

— Тётя Настя, вы меня с принтером не перепутали?

— Земфира у нас шутница. — Калманович показала девушке кулак.

— Парни, бумага есть?

— А песен сколько?

— Моих? Пятнадцать. Цоевских две. И ещё для ресторана репертуар… — Земфира нахмурилась. — Короче, пока пятнадцать моих. Потому что записи… Ёпт. Настя вам всё расскажет.

Сергей, тот, что постарше, дал Земфире пачку плотной бумаги и ручку. Затем по-хозяйски разгрёб завал на низком столике и сделал приглашающий жест.

— Прошу.

«Блять, тут же типично мужской свинарник… Мне убирать тут и убирать. Хотя, чё это я? Сами уберут, под моим чутким руководством», — мысленно поставила «диагноз» Рамазанова, глядя на раскиданные мужские вещи, захламленные диваны и стеллаж. Однако всеобщий бардак не распространялся на ту часть огромной комнаты, в которой стояли инструменты. Там порядок был идеальным — Земфире это понравилось.

Девушка увлеклась процессом и возвращения музыкантов в компании Насти просто не заметила. Поставив последнюю точку, она откинулась на спинку кресла и скупо улыбнулась — всё начало складываться так, как ей мечталось.

— Поговорим?

— Давайте тут, у меня секретов никаких нет. Парни пока поиграют, м? — Земфира протянула листки Вадиму. Он, явно настроенный скептично, вчитался в музыкальный текст и остался под впечатлением.

— Здесь так здесь. — Настя села напротив певицы, уже поставив на дорогущих белых брюках крест.

— Ну? О чём будем говорить?

— Тебе нужна хорошая пиар-компания. И было бы неплохо завести пресс-атташе. У меня на примете есть человечек…

— Настя, я вот знала, что вам не по возрасту такая работа. — Земфира потёрла лоб. — Сколько вам? Пятьдесят? Сорок?

— Двадцать восемь. — Калманович закатила глаза.

— А, свою любовницу решили пристроить? Умно, ничё не скажу. Понимаете, вас мне хватает за глаза. И лишние пиарасты вокруг вообще не в кассу.

— Рената, конечно, говорила, что ты не подарок…

— А вы не именинница, — отрезала Рамазанова. — Слушайте, мне кажется, что вашего профессионализма реально хватит для того, чтобы всё было как нужно.

«Рената обо мне говорила! Блять… Радуюсь, как дурная малолетка. А по сути чё, я и есть малолетка… Двадцать три, в душе семнадцать». — Девушка улыбнулась своим мыслям.

— …завтра утром, до репетиции, поедем в салон.

— Чего-чего?

— Бананы в ушах?

— Слуховой аппарат.

— Серьёзно?

— Так куда вы меня ни свет ни заря потащите?

— В парикмахерскую и к косметологу. До репетиции. С твоими волосами нужно что-то делать.

— Хотите слепить из меня по образу и подобию?

— Согласись, что отросшие корни тебя не красят. Просто подстрижем, может быть… Можно будет осветлить, тебе пойдёт. — Настя, словно не видя скептической мины на Земфирином лице, встала перед ней и, положив руки на плечи, покрутила туда-сюда.

— Тётя Настя в куклы не наигралась?

— Тётя Настя обладает охуенным вкусом и сделает из тебя супер-красотку.

— А я, по-вашему, крокодил?

— Нет, но всегда есть к чему стремиться. Красилась когда-нибудь?

— Нет.

— И зря. У тебя красивые глаза, грех их не подчёркивать.

— Клеите?

— Девочка, не обольщайся. — Калманович отстранилась и, сев на подлокотник дивана, полезла за сигаретами. — У меня есть женщина, и ты, несмотря на привлекательность, мне не нужна в этом смысле.

— Рената?

— Что «Рената»?

— С Ренатой спите?

— Умная же девочка, зачем такие вопросы задаёшь. Учти, там всё давно и прочно занято. — Калманович недобро прищурилась. — Иначе…

— Иначе что? Пошлёте меня чуть дальше, чем нахуй?

— Как грубо.

— Как есть.

— Как тебе музыканты?

— С ними нормально, парни с мозгами. Думаю, сработаемся. — Рамазанова прислушалась к звукам, доносящимся из второй половины комнаты. Звуки, доносящиеся из-за перегородки, напоминали музыку.

— Учти, никакого алкоголя, наркотиков и прочего, поняла? У тебя Олимпийский на носу, в ресторане будешь петь, альбом записывать — всё очень серьёзно. Никаких срывов.

— Сама знаю. И на минуточку, я не употребляла наркоту. Даже желания не возникало, знаю, что это пиздец. Дорога в никуда.

— Вот запишешь альбом, бомбанёшь на всю страну и бывший СССР, потом сгоняем в годик на тур, заработаем свои сорок пять мешков золота и вот потом, может быть, я позволю тебе выпить.

— Охуенная щедрость! — Земфира похлопала в ладоши, но добавила уже серьёзно: — Настя, вот кроме шуток. Я курю, да. Курю давно, без никотина мне будет плохо. Но по факту, это моя единственная такая уж вредная привычка. У меня будет любимая работа, музыка — алкоголь не потребуется. Слишком много я отдала за то, чтобы заниматься творчеством, и не хочу всё бездарно просрать.

— Деловой подход.

— Думаешь, раз я из Уфы, то не знаю ничего?

— Эй-эй, провинциалка ты моя, успокойся. Никто на тебя не наезжал. Привыкнешь со временем к порядкам, освоишься. И вообще. Я люблю хороший, качественный секс и не люблю, когда мне ебут мозг. Я сама в этом профессионал.

— И кто ж тебя такую мозгоклюйку взял замуж?

— Один хороший человек. А ты не замужем?

— Нет.

— Вот за что мне такое счастье в твоём лице привалило? Молоденькая совсем, улыбаешься так, а сарказма…

— Ты же сама захотела со мной работать, нет? Память подводит, тётя Настя. Пиздец не за горами. Или, как говорят, старость — не радость, маразм — не оргазм?

— И как тебя твоя семья терпит, Земфира из Уфы?

— О, моя семья меня обожает. Особенно родители.

— Да ладно тебе, наверняка рады, что от такой оторвы избавились.

— А не пошла бы ты нахуй, тётя Настя? Фильтруй речь. — Земфира поднялась из-за стола.

— Я-то, может, нахуй и схожу, а ты куда денешься? Опять в метро, песни петь, а ночевать в борделе? Подумай, кто из нас друг другу важнее.

— Чё, Литвинова не даёт, а ты бесишься?

— Заткнись.

— Правда глаза колет? Ей плевать, фон Калманович ты или Настя Иванова из Нижнего Задрищенска. Однохуйственно. Понимаю, да, как тебя ломает. Привыкла, что никто никогда не отказывал, а тут у такой женщины, как Рената, и не стоит на тебя.

— Я тебя придушу.

— Прямо при музыкантах? Их тоже придётся убирать, свидетели как-никак.

— Язва.

— Ага. Сибирская. Тётя Настя, у тебя на меня рука не поднимется. Ты же на сотрудничестве со мной столько бабла поднимешь, на подтяжки хватит, на сиськи силиконовые, на бельишко… На цацки всякие. На любовниц молодых и красивых. Сколько ты сделала подтяжек? Пять? Или семь?

— Сорок пять. Блять, я надеюсь, что ты невъебенно талантливая певица и за твой талант тебе можно многое простить.

— Надейся.

— И вообще, девочка, мой тебе совет — меньше пизди и больше думай о работе.

— Спасибо! Сколько я тебе должна? — Земфира сделала вид, что полезла за деньгами.

— Иди в жопу.

— Думаешь, я за то время, что живу в Москве, груши хуями околачивала и тебя ждала?

— А что, нет?

— Настя, у меня с записями пока одна кассета, а материалов альбома ещё на три как минимум.

— На три? — Без двух минут продюсер Земфиры округлила глаза. — Ты прикалываешься?

— Чё, в голове калькулятор заработал? — Девушка засмеялась и взяла ручку со стола. За время разговора она успела перечитать контракт, убедиться, что составлен он в принципе прилично — да, пахать она будет, как ломовая лошадь, но права её никаким образом никто не нарушит. — Всё, госпожа фон Калманович, тётя Настя. Я ваша навеки.

В нужных местах осталась размашистая Земфирина подпись.


	7. Глава 7. Страна глухих.

Всё, что есть в обозримом будущем, — снято нашим настоящим в режиме нервного напряженья.  
Я плохой сценарист, и я знаю, что будет дальше. И от этого тяжелей принимать решенье.  
Остаётся следить, в иллюзию объектива погружая детали,  
которые станут тканью наших чувств, что теряют резкость и перспективу,  
— остаётся следить за взглядами и руками,  
сохранять названия улиц, припевы песен, попытаться запомнить запах, утратить запах…  
Очень сложно держаться вместе, держаться, если нас давно разделили с тобой на восток и запад.  
Нас с тобой нанесли на карту и стёрли с карты — на одной параллели два города-побратима.  
Я опять начинаю работать архивом кадров.

Верный признак того, что осень необратима.  
© Кот Басё

— Ты чего такая тихая, подруга? Не заболела? — поинтересовался Саша, пока они ехали, как и велела Рената, домой. За всю дорогу Земфира не произнесла ни слова, просто смотрела на проносящиеся мимо огни, куталась в пуховик и думала о чём-то своём.

— Нет. Офигеваю от происходящего.

— А, ну это да. Первое время будет дико ломать, а потом привыкнешь, серьёзно говорю.

— Верю. Сегодня проснулась в панике, мол, на работу опаздываю… Шиза полная.

— Долго ты так выступала?

— Полгода.

— Приличный срок. Ты боец, сильная девушка. Знаешь об этом?

— Догадываюсь. Единственное но, Санчо. Огромное такое «но».

— Какое? Ты на самом деле не та, за кого себя выдаёшь?

— Да не, я — это я. Никаких подстав. Просто я вот такая вся из себя выёбистая, несу всякое там… Не слежу, короче, за речью. А по сути... Слушай, вот если бы не Рената, где бы я щас была? В переходе пела бы за полторы копейки и жила бы хрен знает где. У любовника-барыги или на вокзале… Я с ней никогда не расплачусь. Ты не думай, что я дура какая-то, отбитая на голову. Хамлю, язвлю…

— Но это защитный рефлекс. — Водитель понимающе кивнул. — Знаем, проходили.

— Когда мне надо, я могу быть редкостной дрянью и мерзостью. Самой противно иногда. Мама с папой воспитали адекватной, а получается сам видел что.

— Ценный навык, особенно в Москве. Если б не твой характер, пришлось бы тяжело в столице. А так — об тебя не вытирали ноги.

— Угу. Но я не люблю быть кому-то должна, особенно в таком контексте. Запуталась я, короче. Куда жить и куда стремиться.

— Спасёшь жизнь как-нибудь, этого точно хватит. — Саша засмеялся, разряжая обстановку. — Да ладно тебе, Зем, не загружайся. Рената сделала это не для того, чтобы ты была ей обязана и постоянно об этом помнила. Ей в свое время так помогли, ещё в театральном… Не в моих правилах обсуждать хозяйку, но тебе могу сказать: она не такая стервозная стерва, какой хочет показаться. Если тебе удастся узнать её получше, ты очень многое поймёшь. Короче, всё нормально, не переживай. Дашь специально для неё концерт, сольный. И будете в расчёте. Или там… Я не знаю… Музыку напишешь к её фильму.

— Её фильму?

— Рената Муратовна пробует себя как режиссёр, да.

— Интересно девки пляшут. Как она всё успевает?

— Наверное, знает что-то такое, чего не знаем мы. Или просто ценит время.

— Саш, а чего ты боишься? Больше всего.

— Боюсь разозлённой Ренаты. Знаешь, как она страшна в гневе?

— Неа. А серьёзно?

— А серьёзно — за близких боюсь.

— Смерти не боишься? Её все боятся.

— Её не боюсь. Но знаешь, не в восторге. А ты?

— Ну… э-э-э, как бы поточнее выразиться, — Земфира запустила пятерню в волосы, — боюсь перестать хотеть. Потерять желание заниматься музыкой, творчеством. Музыки во мне дофига. Если это всё закончится, мне будет плохо.

— Не закончится. — Саша улыбнулся и свободной рукой поправил съехавшие очки. — Вот увидишь.

Когда они подъехали к дому, Земфира поёжилась, вспоминая утро — они спускались пешком. И что-то девушке подсказывало, что лифт ещё не починили, если вообще починят в обозримом будущем.

— Саш, а давай я понесу твою барсетку, а ты понесёшь меня? — вспомнив мультфильм про Чебурашку, предложила Земфира. — Ты не смотри, что я девушка могучая. Иногда так хочется на ручки…

— Боюсь, такая ценная ноша, как ты, мне не по силам. Обещаю подбадривать тебя и поддерживать морально. Вместе пойдём… Тата уже закончила, тем более.

— Тата?

— Без ехидных комментариев, ага? Мы соседи, я просто её довожу до дома.

— Ага. — Честно кивнув, Рамазанова накинула капюшон и рванула к подъезду.

Хотелось в тепло — тёмный двор пугал. В идеале было бы неплохо свернуться калачиком и, накрывшись одеялом, уснуть. Но Земфира точно знала, что сон этой ночью ей не грозит — слишком насыщенным был день.

— Я как представлю, что на девятый этаж пилить на каблуках… — поёжилась Земфира, глядя на дыру в том месте, где должна была быть кабина лифта. Где-то внизу копошились и шумели рабочие.

— Или с тяжёлыми сумками. Не хуже фитнеса, — бодро отозвался Саша. Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, он был физически вынослив и занимался разными видами единоборств.

Какое-то время поднимались молча, и Саша же первым снова открыл рот.

— За твоё примерное поведение предлагаю сходить куда-нибудь вдвоём.

— Чё?

— Ничё. Это не свидание, не паникуй.

— А куда?

— А не скажу. Всё равно ты это место не знаешь.

— Саш, ну не будь врединой, а? Меня же любопытство сожрёт. Отвлекаться буду, о работе думать не смогу, есть-пить перестану.

— В тир.

— И пострелять дашь?

— Естественно, да.

Увлекательный разговор заглушил звук спускающихся шагов — вниз направлялись как минимум человек шесть, один из которых разговаривал по телефону, употребляя весьма непарламентские выражения. Услышав которые, покраснела даже Земфира. Они столкнулись с неизвестными в тот момент, когда говорящий мужчина послал всех в пешее эротическое и отключился.

— Сашка, ты, что ли? Кралечку себе подцепил, ай-ай. — Мужчина, одетый в карикатурный красный пиджак и пальто поверх, растопырил руки с толстыми пальцами-сардельками, желая обнять Сашу.

Земфира вжалась в стену, чувствуя на себе недружелюбные взгляды четверых охранников неизвестного пока толстяка.

— Леонид Юльевич, вы, как всегда, на высоте. Деловой подход — всегда держать руку на пульсе.

— Пошли, переговорим с тобой. Дельце есть одно. А девочка твоя пусть идёт, да, красавица? — Леонид Юльевич улыбнулся, от чего его круглое лоснящееся лицо стало ещё неприятнее.

— Может, пропустите красавицу? — Земфира ехидно зыркнула на одного из телохранителей, и тот молча посторонился, давая ей пройти.

«Сосед, что ли… Или… Блин, у Ренаты есть муж. И это оно? Фу, какая гадость… Буэ. Так, нельзя думать о противном, может, это ещё не он. Может, бизнес-партнёр. А то ещё три этажа пилить, сдохну на полпути от отвращения», — скомандовала себе Земфира и, не вслушиваясь в мужские голоса, ускорила шаг.

У нужной квартиры она оказалась в полусогнутом состоянии — в левом боку кололо, отчаянно хотелось пить и не хватало воздуха.

«Права была мама, когда пилила: не кури, Земфира, не кури! Сдох бобик… И мне всего двадцать четыре, блин!» — Осознав всю правоту материнских слов, девушка утопила кнопку звонка в гнезде и приготовилась ждать. Тата реагировала быстро, но всё-таки шесть комнат делали своё дело. До прихожей ещё нужно было добраться, умудрившись при этом не растянуться на скользком полу.

***

Впервые Земфире было неуютно в пустой чужой квартире. Тата перед уходом рассказала ей, что и где лежит на кухне, категорически отказалась от денег на продукты и посоветовала обратиться с этим к Ренате. В итоге, когда за домработницей закрылась дверь, певица поняла: она одна дома. В доме Егора такого в принципе не случалось, а уж про родной дом и говорить было нечего. Они жили все вместе — Рамиль с его семьёй, сама Земфира и родители. Девушка старалась бывать дома пореже, понимая, что там и без того не протолкнуться, учитывая маленьких детей.

Поборов искушение пробежаться по коридору до кухни, нелепо размахивая руками и голося какую-нибудь «Хару мамбуру», Земфира заглянула в «свою» комнату, переоделась, посетила ванную и, ощутив приступ голода, прошла на кухню. Растворимая лапша, съеденная ещё в студии, забылась. И раз уж нельзя было алкоголь, Земфира поставила греться чайник. Огромный холодильник металлического цвета уютно гудел, словно намекая на то, что его стоит открыть. Но Земфира топталась в нерешительности, чувствуя себя ужасной нахлебницей. Выйти в магазин она тоже не могла — у неё не было ключей от квартиры, её заперли. Тата ушла, Саша тоже был свободен. В общем, выхода было два — не трогать Ренатины продукты совсем либо трогать, но тогда уже не мучиться угрызениями совести.

Взгляд упал на пачку крекеров, лежащих рядом с плетёной металлической же хлебницей, и это помогло Земфире решить непростую дилемму — крекеры гораздо лучше, чем пустой чай, но в то же время особого ущерба никому не причинят, учитывая, что она собирается звонить по межгороду.

Устроившись с кружкой горячего чая и пачкой крекеров за огромным обеденным столом, Земфира медленно хрустела ужином, осторожными глотками пила чай и думала, насколько странно устроена жизнь.

Ещё на прошлой неделе она была уверена, что скоро всё бросит и вернётся домой, униженная и без копейки в кармане. Но теперь всё было иначе — контракт, работа по пятницам в ресторане Ренаты, запись в студии. И — как вишенка на торте — концерт в Олимпийском, да ещё с какими песнями — песнями любимого Цоя.

Отряхнув крошки с пальцев, девушка поднялась с места — о том, чтобы позвонить домой, она вспомнила как раз вовремя. Набрав знакомые цифры и внутренне собравшись — помня прошлый неудачный разговор, — Земфира принялась накручивать провод на палец.

— Да.

Трубку, как и думала Рамазанова, взял Рамиль.

— Рамиль, это я, привет.

— Ну привет, сестра моя дорогая… — По звукам, едва доносящимся из динамика, Земфира поняла, что брат прошёл на кухню и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Что случилось?

— Это я у тебя хочу спросить. — Рамиль, не слышавший сестру два месяца, не скрывал своей злости. — Куда ты вляпалась, скажи на милость? Надеюсь, не из милицейского участка звонишь?

— Нет, я не в милиции. Но время у меня ограничено, давай по теме.

— Хорошо. Сегодня утром, перед работой, позвонил твой Егор и заявил, что ты торчишь много денег. Что ты подсела на наркотики и он, отмазывая тебя, отдал всё и даже больше. Что ты на это скажешь? Земфира, тебе двадцать четыре, а ты ведёшь себя, как сопливый подросток! Хорошо, что я трубку взял, а не мама или Наташка. Почему твой хахаль ищет тебя у нас дома, когда ты в Москве? Угрожает, треплет нервы родителям. А? Или я чего-то не знаю? Скажи уже что-нибудь. — Рамиль говорил, не повышая голоса, но так, что девушка покрылась мурашками и рефлекторно опустила глаза. Что сказать на это всё, она просто не знала.

«Сука, какой же он мудак! Сволочь, решил семье угрожать… Зря я сказала, что в Уфу поехала. Зря. Надо было разбираться как-то иначе, не втягивая брата и родителей. Блять, что ж я неловкая такая». — Продолжая накручивать провод на палец и распускать этот клубочек, Земфира пыталась подобрать слова так, чтобы брат понял: она не при делах, но при этом не оправдываться. Обида от подчёркнутого «у нас» затмила все благие мысли и решения.

— Я не знаю, зачем Егор звонил вам домой. Но обещаю, что такого больше не повторится. Звоню я не из ментовки, а из дома.

— Ты хамишь, снизь тон. Почему я должен тебе верить? Земфира, у меня до чёрта проблем… Пацаны ветрянкой заболели, а тут ты якобы стала наркоманить. Бизнес не ладится. Но тебе-то плевать, ты думаешь, что я волшебник и взмахом руки оплачу твои развлечения.

— Дай трубку маме.

— Маме? О ней вспомнила?

— Не тяни, а лучше трубку дай.

— Они с отцом ушли к бабушке на день рождения. У нас есть бабушка, представляешь? Ты там, в своей Москве, совсем забыла, чем и как живёт твоя семья.

— Пожалуйста, не начинай. Я работаю, выживаю, как могу. И да, я забыла, что у бабушки день рождения. Можешь сказать об этом всей родне, чтобы те сказали, какая я непочтительная внучка.

— Мои претензии по существу, Зем. Я переживаю за тебя, родители тоже. Что я должен был сказать?

— Хотя бы не надо было меня отчитывать. И ещё, Рамиль, ты можешь сколько угодно злиться и ругать меня, но я сегодня подписала контракт и у меня скоро выйдет альбом. Можешь назвать это наркоманскими бреднями — я не буду оправдываться. Ты же всегда был обо мне плохого мнения, да? Я блядь, шлюха, алкоголичка, лесбиянка, позор для семьи и лишние нервы родителям. Ариведерчи. — Бросив трубку, Земфира уставилась на горячий кусок пластика так, словно он являлся виновником неудачного разговора. Восторг от сегодняшнего успеха, подписи контракта и осознания, что её ждет крупнейшая столичная площадка, померк. Сдулся, как мыльный пузырь, да и весь мир разом окрасился в чёрно-серые тона.

Прибрав за собой, совершенно не осознавая собственных действий, девушка вернулась в комнату и, как мечтала ранее, улеглась на кровать, сжавшись в клубочек. Слёз было столько, что сама Земфира удивлялась — то ли она так долго их копила, не позволяя себе слабость, то ли разговор с братом и невозможность поговорить с родителями так на неё повлияли. Вдоволь наревевшись, девушка незаметно для себя уснула. Проснулась так же легко — от посторонних звуков в квартире. Кто-то пытался открыть замок и явно не попадал в замочную скважину. Моментально подскочив на постели, леденея от ужаса, Земфира посмотрела на часы — три часа ночи — и решила выйти в коридор. Там, по крайней мере, был телефон, а значит, шансы позвать на помощь. О том, что звонить ей в Москве некому — кроме Калманович — Земфира со страху не сообразила.

Сжимая в правой руке зачем-то прихваченное плечико для одежды, девушка, попутно включая свет, выбралась из своего убежища. Скребущиеся звуки продолжались, и к ним прибавилось что-то ещё, похожее на лёгкий стук.

Ситуация казалась певице идиотской — она находилась одна в чужой квартире, в которую кто-то пытался отпереть дверь, беззащитная и испуганная, неспособная даже вызвать милицию: её саму заберут в участок за то, что живёт на территории столицы без регистрации и нужных бумаг.  
Земфира, как в замедленной съёмке, следила за тем, как медленно открылась дверь, и на неё кулём полетело что-то белое, пахнущее чем-то невообразимым и матерящееся.

Когда первый шок прошёл, певица осознала, что держит за плечи вернувшуюся под утро Ренату. То, что с женщиной что-то не так, было понятно сразу. По крайней мере, расфокусированный взгляд наводил на определённые мысли.

— Вот же блять… — выдала хозяйка квартиры, изящно скидывая с рук сумку одного известного бренда.

Ноги Литвинову не держали, и если бы не руки Земфиры, она бы плавно сползла на пол, не реагируя на вопросы.

— Рената?

— Р-рената, — подтвердила женщина и кивнула, упираясь лбом в плечо растерянной девушки. — Мне ужасно плохо. Дурацкая ночь… Зем-фира… Никто никого не слышит.


	8. Глава 8. Весь этот бред.

Каждый день становится неслучайным,

обреченным на значимость без причин.

У меня внутри умирают чайки.

Умирают чайки.

А ты молчишь.  
© Кот Басё

Земфира, резкая и грубая, без тормозов и, в общем-то, без авторитетов, растерянно смотрела на Литвинову, не зная, что делать. Абсурдная ситуация перестала казаться такой уж стрёмной. Ну подумаешь — немного перебрал человек, со всяким случается.

— Не слышит? Ну да, есть такое. — Земфира как-то нервно хихикнула, продолжая держать Ренату в более-менее вертикальном положении.

— Я серьёзно… Спаси меня, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, что я могу сделать?

— Аптечка там, — Рената махнула рукой примерно в направлении кухни, — таблетки в белом пузырьке, сразу увидишь.

— Похоже, Рената Муратовна, вы совершенно не умеете пить, — резюмировала певица, помогая столичной знакомой присесть на банкетку.

— Не умею. А что делать?

— Посидишь тут?

— Угу.

— Я быстро. И не вздумай отключаться, договорились?

Литвинова в ответ кивнула, пытаясь расстегнуть непослушными пальцами молнию на полусапожках.

«Вот же… Спасти её. Я тут, может, влюбилась по самую макушку, кто б меня спас… Эх. Как её бросишь? Взрослая баба, успешная, красивая, а бухает, как мужик. И зачем ей это?» — Земфира отыскала нужный флакончик, налила воду в прозрачный высокий стакан и, подумав, поставила греться чайник.

Когда девушка вернулась обратно, её ждала умилительная картина — Рената спала в совершенно невозможной позе, руки и ноги казались изломанными.

Присев рядом на корточки, Земфира освободила руки и, закусывая от напряжения нижнюю губу, взялась за изящную ногу Литвиновой.

«Я просто не хочу, чтобы она спала обутая. И вообще, грязно это», — убеждала себя девушка, снимая ужасающего вида шпильки с Литвиновских ног. Когда всё закончилось, позвала отчего-то хриплым шепотом:

— Рената, ау.

— Прости, я такая… — выдала Рената, не открывая глаз.

— Таблетки, как и заказывала, тут.

Собравшись и даже умудрившись сфокусировать взгляд на сидящей прямо на полу Земфире, Рената проглотила нужное количество таблеток, запила водой, выразительно поморщилась и приложила ладонь к ненакрашенным губам.

— Ненавижу свою работу.

— А зачем пила, если знаешь, что нельзя?

— Работа, Зе. Можно тебя так звать?

— Тебе можно.

— Иди спать. Я и так тебя разбудила… Который час? — поинтересовалась Рената, глядя на обронённое певицей плечико.

— Часа четыре. — Земфира поднялась с корточек. — Спать не хочу, пойдём лучше, сделаю тебе самый вкусный в мире кофе.

— Это какой?

— По-уфимски.

— Я переоденусь и приду. — Рената, в своём белом костюме, в бежевом пальто, с развалившейся причёской, которая ещё пару часов назад была идеальным пучком, поднялась на ноги. Земфира, покачав головой в ответ на это дефиле, зажмурилась, отгоняя противное видение. Литвиновой было слишком много, да ещё в такой доступности — стоило руку протянуть, чтобы коснуться.

«Нельзя, Земфира. С ней так нельзя. Сейчас можно воспользоваться моментом, а потом жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь… Быстрый перепихон по пьянке ничего не даст. Буду терпеть, что я, не мужик, что ли? Москва, кажется, стала покоряться, дождалась же звёздного часа. И Ренату покорю. Правда, её добиться будет посложнее. Но тем интереснее, блин». — С такими мыслями Земфира стояла у плиты, колдуя над джезвой. Готовить девушка не умела, точнее, умела, но ужасно не любила. Единственное, что у неё получалось хорошо, — кофе. Но даже его из её рук доводилось выпить небольшому количеству человек.

Аня кофе не пила по идейным соображениям, дома всегда готовила мама, не подпуская к плите остальное семейство, а в Москве Земфира едва ли не во второй раз стояла у плиты. В квартире Егора была двухконфорочная, ещё совковая плитка, на которой он, понятное дело, не супы варил.

Рената — в домашнем, но при макияже и причёсанная — пришла на кухню и, поддавшись странному порыву, остановилась на пороге, подперев плечом дверной косяк. Земфира, в полосатой трикотажной майке, лохматая, совершенно не сонная, вдруг показалась ей таким уместным человеком на кухне, что стало не по себе.

«Соберись, Литвинова. Соберись уже, в конце концов. Ты и так выставила себя пьющей стервозной бабой. Свинота. Правильно Лёня говорил — ты никчёмная баба, умеющая сниматься в кино и говорить об искусстве с умным видом». — Но собираться Ренате категорически не хотелось. Из её окружения вряд ли нашёлся бы человек, подавший бы ей руку помощи в такой некрасивой ситуации.

— Ты всегда так бесшумно ходишь? — Земфира нарушила молчание первой. Она всё это время ждала, пока Рената что-нибудь скажет.

— Почти. Слушай, ты, правда, извини за это безобразие… Ты очень испугалась? — На какое-то мгновение Литвинова стала собой прежней — собранной, деловой и жёсткой. Но всего лишь на мгновение — чему Земфира отчего-то искренне обрадовалась.

— Проехали. Ты столько извиняешься. — Рамазанова, налив в чашку кофе, поставила её на стол. — Прошу. Как варила, не скажу: военная тайна.

Рената приземлилась за стол, одной рукой массируя ноющие виски. Несмотря на то, что таблетки быстро подействовали, самочувствие было не самым лучшим.

— Вкусно, правда вкусно. Я бы могла купить твой рецепт для ресторана.

— Серьёзно? Вот не зря меня мама научила такой кофе варить, инвестиция в будущее, — развеселилась певица. Её улыбка тут же погасла, стоило вспомнить разговор с Рамилем.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, всё прекрасно. Просто… Короче, это неинтересно. А можно личный вопрос? Всего один.

— Задавай. — Ренате меньше всего хотелось серьёзных разговоров именно сейчас.

— Твоего мужа зовут Леонид?

— Да, но я не понимаю, при чём тут он?

— Это уже получается второй вопрос и даже третий. Ладно, ты ответила — я услышала. Кстати, пока ты в таком настроении и не рванёшь откручивать мне голову, признаюсь.

— В чём?

— Обещай не кидаться в меня чем под руку попадётся.

— Ну.

— Я домой позвонила, в Уфу. Не думай, у меня есть деньги, и межгород я оплачу, — тут же добавила Земфира, чувствуя, как предательски заливаются румянцем щёки.

— И всё? Не забивай себе голову, ради Бога. Я столько говорю по телефону, что твой звонок меня не разорит. И как поговорила?

— Давай не будем, пожалуйста. Мне и так… — Девушка отмахнулась. — Можно курить?

— Нужно. Сигареты в ящике стола. — Рената показала глазами.

Смакуя кофе под сигарету, Литвинова даже не пыталась нарушить тишину. Ей просто не хотелось лишних звуков, а Земфире было неловко смотреть на Ренату — казалось, что она вторгалась туда, где посторонним не место.

— Твоя семья тебя любит и будет тобой гордиться. Вот увидишь.

— Ну да. Когда я запишу альбом и спою в Олимпийском… Там уж грех будет не загордиться. — Стряхнув пепел в дизайнерскую пепельницу, Земфира скривилась. — Понимаешь, самая главная проблема, что я для них — почти чужой человек. Уехала в Москву, и слава Богу. Баба с возу… Я тут могла сто раз сдохнуть, но им плевать. Гораздо важнее, что люди скажут.

Рената допила кофе и, сделав напоследок затяжку, сквозь пелену дыма посмотрела на сидящую напротив девушку.

— Тебе можно верить… Леонид сегодня приходил, верно? Ты поэтому и спросила, как его зовут. Столкновение было неизбежным. Саша, наоборот обрадовался, да?

— Ну да. — Земфира не очень поняла, о чём говорила Рената. Точнее, не понимала, куда она клонит. 

— Неважно, бред несу. Я ещё не совсем отрезвела.

— Саша решил пожрать из двух кормушек?

— Он решил, что умнее. Спасибо за кофе, он был изумительным. — Рената так же быстро, как это случалось раньше, перевела разговор. — Настя заедет за тобой в семь. Ты ещё успеешь немного поспать…

— А ты?

— А у меня выходной. Отосплюсь.

Земфире так много хотелось сказать, а главное — сделать, что она, переборов всё, что только можно и нельзя, пробормотала что-то вроде «спокойной ночи» и пулей вылетела из кухни.

Слишком много для этого вечера было ощущений — прикосновений, аромата духов, слов, взглядов. Слишком много для влюблённой девушки, очарованной и ещё не до конца осознающей масштаб трагедии. Кинувшись в объятия кровати, Земфира твёрдо решила, что при первой возможности съедет. Можно даже было найти комнату поближе к репетиционной базе, благо деньги были. Не привыкшей держать себя в узде Земфире стало совсем невыносимо жить бок о бок с Ренатой. Запреты, а особенно такие, давались крайне тяжело. Сила воли и упорство спасали, но существование становилось пыткой.

В тот самый момент, когда певица почувствовала себя как никогда одинокой, брошенной и до отчаянья нелюбимой, раздался осторожный стук в дверь.


	9. Глава 9. Ждать.

Когда моё море стынет где-то в чужих руках, когда мои песни кому-то поются всуе,  
я делаю вид, что не знаю об этом и не понимаю, как рушится равновесие наших судеб.  
Я делаю вид, что всё происходит само собой, появляется кто-то, кого мы не называем,  
и когда этот кто-то тебе причиняет боль, я начинаю быть воздухом между вами.  
Я умею не ревновать, я делю на три, на четыре делю — мне привычен процесс деленья.  
Но лучше всего я умею не говорить о том, что не имеет определений.  
Я умею не помнить моря, ушедшего в никуда, умею не видеть поезд, не слышать его колёса.  
Если ты решил, что готов это всё отдать — отдавай спокойно и не задавай вопросов.

Потому что на каждый заданный твой вопрос у судьбы найдётся пара моих ответов.

Не стоило думать, кому из нас с кем спалось. Пока ты не спросил об этом.  
© Кот Басё 

— Входи.

— Прости, но поспать тебе, похоже, не удастся.

— Плевать. Ты что-то хотела? — Земфира говорила в подушку, не поднимая головы.

— Да… Знаешь, я всё прекрасно вижу и понимаю. Ты… Ты мне симпатична, правда. Со мной первый раз такое… Господи, несу ерунду… Как это всё непросто. И я бы очень хотела быть с тобой, вообще наплевав на всё.

Девушка зажмурилась, чувствуя, как кровать немного просела под тяжестью устроившейся с краю Ренаты.

— Но есть одно «но».

— Да.

— Это из-за бизнеса?

— Нет, если бы дело было только в нём… Не бери в голову. Обещаю, мы вернёмся к этому разговору, обязательно вернёмся. Попозже.

— Ага. Когда твой муж даст тебе развод.

— Какой ты ещё ребёнок, Земфира.

Девушка уловила в голосе Литвиновой улыбку.

— А если я не хочу ждать? Не хочу этого «попозже»?

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я этого не хочу. Но придётся.

Земфира нехотя перевернулась на бок и посмотрела Ренате в глаза.

— У нас всё будет, клянусь. Но не сейчас.

— Не надо. — Земфира дёрнулась, не давая к себе прикоснуться. — Думаешь, я железная?

— Прости. Но я с тобой предельно честна и считаю это правильным.

— Не боишься, что всё перегорит?

— Боюсь. Но я, знаешь ли, как никто умею любить и ждать.

Между женщинами повисла пауза. Певица молча сверлила взглядом сидящую рядом, а Рената, в свою очередь, поддавшись порыву, всё-таки прикоснулась. Почти невесомым касанием убрала с глаз Земфиры упавшую чёлку.

— Оставлю тебе ключи на тумбочке, они будут твои. Постарайся не потерять.

— Постараюсь. А тебе спать не пора?

— Ты прям как моя мама. Она такая же фанатка режима и здорового образа жизни. Ухожу. И знаешь, всё, что я тут говорила — предельно искренне. Не смотри на то, что я актриса.

Так же быстро, как и появилась, Рената ушла, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. А Земфира ещё долго лежала, закинув руки за голову, улыбаясь и глядя в потолок.

***

— Доброе утро! — Калманович приветственно улыбнулась в открытое окно и стряхнула пепел наружу. 

— Доброе. — Земфира, откровенно не расположенная к болтовне, ждала какого-то продолжения.

Настя сделала вид, что не заметила мрачной физиономии своей подопечной, и убавила громкость в магнитоле до минимума.

— Какие люди и без охраны.

— Не люблю ездить с водителем, но иногда приходится. Садись уже, нас ждут великие дела.

Земфира уселась на соседнее с водительским место, осматриваясь. В салоне пахло дорогим коньяком и почему-то мандаринами. После подземки и той же коммунальной квартиры роскошный Настин джип казался девушке чем-то запредельным.

— В бардачок загляни.

— Что там?

— Открой пакет и посмотри. — Калманович мило улыбнулась, даже не думая раздражаться на ворчащую и невыспавшуюся Земфиру.

— Чё? Телефон?

— Телефон. Будем на связи. Там мой номер и Ренатин. Мало ли что…

Рамазанова тупо смотрела на кирпичик «Нокию» и зарядное к нему.

— Я не возьму. Это дорого.

— Бери. Вычту из первого гонорара.

Земфира покорно сунула пакетик с телефоном в карман пуховика и уставилась в окно. Мест она всё равно не знала, поэтому пялилась на встречные огни и витрины бездумно.

— Слушай, выглядишь хреново. Не спала?

— Почти. Но не думай, тётя Настя, на работе это не скажется.

— Раз так, то отлично. Я тебя не узнаю — подменили, что ли? И настоящая Земфира умотала в Уфу?

— Чтобы узнала, надо было вместо приветствия покрыть хуями? — язвительно отозвалась певица и добавила уже спокойнее: — Просто вчера я была не в настроении, и вообще… У меня характер дерьмовый, тяжёлый, в смысле. За разговоры с тобой мне стыдно. Но блять, ты сама хороша. Мне снесло крышу, и ты получила то, что получила.

— Что так?

— Помнишь нашу встречу у Ренаты? Ты ляпнула про экзотику.

— Помню.

— Я когда приехала в Москву, первый год «чурка» и «лимита» слышала чаще, чем «девушка» или собственное имя.

— Чурка? Охренеть. У тебя даже акцента нет.

— Настя, не надо про мою семью. Не надо. Им действительно лучше без меня, как выяснилось.

— Я не по уши деревянная, понимаю всё. Знаешь, у насосавшей на бизнес бабы тоже есть мозги. Мне не всегда всё падало с неба по щелчку пальцев. Это сейчас я жена самого Калмановича, вся в шоколаде…

— Калмановича?

— Ну, тебе простительно не знать…

— Я знаю, кто такой Шабтай Калманович. Надо было так тупануть. Это ж ему принадлежит женская сборная страны по баскетболу…

— Даже так? Умеешь удивлять.

— Я баскетболом профессионально увлекалась, к слову.

— А чего не связала жизнь со спортом?

— Выбрала музыку. После девятого класса поняла, что своего потолка в спорте я достигла. Тем более, рост, сама видишь, не баскетбольный.

— Раз пошла такая пьянка, говорю начистоту, всё как есть.

— Что?

— Я тебя вчера не прибила по одной простой причине — на тебя заключили пари.

— И какая цена вопроса?

— Обиделась? Зря. Десять тысяч, у.е., разумеется.

— Я не вещь и не лошадь на скачках, чтобы на меня делали ставки.

— Относись к жизни проще, Земфирочка, если не хочешь к тридцати годам превратиться в развалину с убитой в хлам нервной системой. — Настя покосилась на часы. — Успеваем. Предлагаю сначала заправиться кофе, а потом отдать тебя на растерзание парикмахеру.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь.

— Кстати, звёздочка ненаглядная, готовься к интервью. В пятницу после работы у Ренаты в ресторане поболтаешь с одной милой журналисткой.

— Что?! Настя, ты смерти моей хочешь?

Глядя на натурально испуганное лицо Земфиры, Калманович рассмеялась.

— Боже, не сожрёт тебя никто. Поверь мне, после беседы со мной журналистка не задаст тебе ни одного кривого вопроса. И тем более, я подъеду, так и быть. Вдруг начнёшь говорить про меня гадости и жаловаться, что злая мачеха держит в чёрном теле.

— Ладно. Так и быть, пусть будет журналистка.

Настя припарковала авто на стоянке возле круглосуточного кафе, после чего привычным жестом подправила помаду на губах, глядя в зеркало заднего вида.

— Нас ждут великие дела. Пойдём.

— А мы везде успеем? Репетиция же…

— Земфира, дорогая моя и бесценная. Кафе в трёх метрах от тебя. Салон — через дорогу. А студия — в пяти минутах езды. Поверь мне, я умею организовывать всё так, чтобы было чудесно и удобно.

— Верю. — Певице ничего не оставалось, кроме как покориться и пойти вслед за Настей. Кофе и правда хотелось, голова после полубессонной ночи была тяжёлой, соображалось с трудом. Но самое сложное заключалось в другом: не думать о Ренате и разговоре, который случился после.

***

По пробкам Земфира добиралась до дома почти два часа. С Сашей она не разговаривала, делая вид, что спит, а сам водитель, кажется, не понимал очевидных намёков, то и дело пытаясь завести беседу.

— Блять, да что там у них такое… — Земфира, едва отперев дверь — теперь у неё были свои ключи, — замерла на пороге. Где-то в глубине квартиры громко и противно, срываясь на визг, орал мужчина.

— Ты, падла, думаешь, что всё, встала на ноги и бояться некого?! Да? Да ты, золотая моя, без меня никто и звать тебя никак. Радуйся, что я на тебя внимание обратил, шалава ты потасканная. Думаешь, не знаю, как ты с бабами направо и налево спишь в этой своей тусовке? Бабёнок клеишь только в путь. А переговоры? Думаешь, не знаю, сколько в твоей постели «коллег» побывало? Со мной такие штуки не пройдут, ты — моя жена. Поняла?! Поняла, спрашиваю?

Земфира, от ужаса не услышав ответа Ренаты, рванула туда. Она не думала, чем может закончиться её вмешательство, чем она сможет помочь — просто сделала первое, что пришло в голову: кинулась на защиту.

— Что тут происходит? — С нелепым вопросом Рамазанова оказалась на пороге комнаты, в которой полным ходом шло выяснение отношений.

Разбитый торшер, ещё какие-то осколки, сметённые со стола бумаги — всё это Земфира отметила автоматически. Её испугало лицо Ренаты — отстранённое, какое-то неживое, пепельно-серое.

— А ты кто такая?

— Земфира.

— Да хоть Эльвира, один хрен. Чё ты тут делаешь, девочка?

— Живу. И, может, вы перестанете так орать, Леонид Юльевич?

Добровский отвлёкся от своей супруги и пронёс своё оплывшее тело, затянутое в зелёный с перламутровыми разводами пиджак, к стоявшей на пороге девушке.

— А больше тебе ничего не нужно? Я, конечно, понимаю, что мы с тобой родственники по Ренате, так сказать, по жене… Но выяснять отношения с этой блядью я буду так, как считаю нужным. Ты чё краснеешь, голуба? Ещё не оприходовала тебя наша красавица? Ничё, успеет. Попользует, наиграется и пинком под зад выпнет на улицу.

— Вы несёте чушь. Никто меня в койку не укладывал. Рената помогла мне по работе, дала временное жильё.

— Вот, главное слово — временное! Иди собирай свои манатки, я жду.

— Это не ваш дом, и не вам решать.

— И уж тем более не твой. Ты откуда там, девочка? Собирай шмотьё и вали, ты здесь не нужна.

— Лёня, заткнись. Хватит решать за меня и за других. Дом мой, если ты не помнишь.

— Заткнись? Рената, ещё одно слово, и заткнёшься ты. Короче, давайте, шевелитесь.

— Станцевать или спеть вам не нужно? Или минет, м? По сходной цене, договоримся.

— Земфира, что ты несёшь?

— А что? Я, как справедливо заметил Леонид, тут никто и звать меня никак. Терять нечего, кроме собственных оков. И я не могу смотреть, как об тебя вытирает ноги толстожопый козёл.

— Собирайся, я сказал! Живо! — Леонид опять оказался возле стола и, сжав Ренатино плечо, дёрнул её вверх, ставя на ноги.

— Она никуда с вами не поедет.

— Рената, одевайся. Я пока помогу твоей приятельнице покинуть эту квартиру.

— А больше вы ничего не хотите?

— Хочу. Чтобы моя жена перестала блядовать и трахать всё, что молодо и двигается.

— Мне уйти? — Земфира посмотрела на молча одевающуюся Ренату. Та прятала глаза и пыталась попасть в рукав пиджака трясущимися руками.

— Знаешь, твой муж прав — мне лучше уйти. Спасибо за помощь. Ключи оставлю на тумбочке.

Не дожидаясь новых язвительных реплик Леонида, Земфира рванула из кабинета. Вещи она так и не разобрала, что упрощало ситуацию. Подхватив рюкзак, гитару и пакет, девушка ещё раз осмотрелась. Блокнот нашёлся во внутреннем кармане куртки, паспорт был на месте, деньги также оставались надёжно спрятанными. Напялив любимую шапочку, Земфира вышла в коридор. Идти ей было некуда, мысль о том, что теперь у неё есть студия, как-то не пришла на ум. Главным было желание покинуть компанию «чудесного» Леонида Юльевича и избавить себя от унижения.

«Хотела уйти — вот она возможность. Пусть Рената терпит этого мудака дальше… Мне это надоело! Я человек, а не мебель, чтобы меня швырять туда-сюда». — Плохо соображая от злости и отвращения, девушка пыталась справиться с дверным замком. Почему-то нижний из трёх никак не желал открываться.

— Ну куда ты, боже мой? — Литвинова оказалась в коридоре вовремя. — Не слушай, что он тебе говорит.

— На вокзал. Мне там самое место, разве нет?

— Спасибо за желание меня защитить, но не надо.

— Блять, ну а кто, если не я?

— Оставайся, живи тут. Ни о чём не думай. Куда ты на ночь глядя? — Рената говорила, проглатывая окончания, она очень торопилась, пока Леонид с кем-то выяснял отношения по телефону. — Пожалуйста, оставайся. Я уеду, но обязательно вернусь.

— Я так не могу. Переночую в студии, потом что-нибудь придумаю. Ты и так сделала для меня много.

— Земфира!

Но девушка и не собиралась оставаться. Она вышла на лестничную клетку и вызвала лифт. Он, как назло, приехал сразу. Ещё мгновение, и Земфира скрылась за металлическими дверцами. Но это не помешало ей услышать брошенную в сердцах фразу: «Чёрт! Только не это…».

Сожаления не было. Земфира уходила не в первый и не в последний раз в своей жизни. Гораздо сложнее было понять, что держит такую женщину, как Рената, рядом с хамоватым Леонидом, привыкшим командовать и повелевать.

Буквально выпав на улицу, подставив разгорячённое лицо под редкие падающие снежинки, Земфира не придумала ничего лучше, как устроиться на одной из лавочек. Торопиться ей было некуда, вполне можно было посидеть, покурить и решить, как жить дальше.


	10. Глава 10. Маме доказано самое главное.

Покажи мне такую себя, какой я почти научилась тебя не помнить.  
Эти байки о том, что любить легко тех, кто нам оказался сегодня ровней,  
эти сплетни о том, что, больные, мы исцеляемся необъяснимым чудом — это бред.  
Мы стоим на краю войны. И уже не умеем уйти оттуда.  
Наш мирок оккупирован — от и до, мы заложники, тени в прицелах фрицев.  
Наш покой нам даётся таким трудом, от которого яростно сводит мышцы,  
наша мнимая храбрость трещит по швам, сбой дыханья в прорехах одежды виден…  
Мы могли убежать, но ползём к ногам, задыхаясь от нежности: «Пристрелите!»,  
точно зная, что этот проклятый плен нам дороже любой золотой свободы,  
наши жизни — висками в зажимах клемм, наше счастье в них впаяно электродом.  
Это степень безумия, что уже превосходит нескладную нашу правду.

Покажи мне такую себя, ma cherе.

А потом я скажу, что случится завтра.  
© Кот Басё 

«Блять, вот почему Рената тупит, терпит этого жирного урода совершенно без тормозов, а противно мне? Да не то что противно — ужасно. Мерзко. Как такое чмо можно любить? Он же её ни во что не ставит… Как с вещью. А она… Ну как можно с ней быть таким мудаком? Как? И якобы она от него гуляет. Ха, да это естественно. У нашего дорогого Лёнчика давно всё на полшестого…», — не успела додумать Земфира, как из подъезда на невероятной для себя скорости вылетел Леонид. Лицо и высокий, с залысинами лоб пошли красными пятнами — то ли от злости, то ли от непривычных физических нагрузок.

Заметив Земфиру на пути к своему авто — не абы какому, а Мерседесу, — Добровский направил на девушку толстый палец и выдал, брызгая слюной:

— Ты за это ответишь. Мы ещё встретимся.

— Да пошёл ты, встречальщик.

На певицу это не произвело ровным счётом никакого впечатления. Случались в её жизни вещи и похуже.

— Ах ты…

— Что я? Слушай, ты в голове своей сначала разберись, потом уже еби мозги окружающим.

— Идиотка, заткнись!

— Иди куда шёл, Лёнчик. Правда, иди с миром. Я тут сижу, курю, никого не трогаю. Заметь, не у тебя дома сижу. На улице. Иди уже.

Леонид не стал что-либо отвечать, сделал знак водителю и, погрузившись в авто, отбыл.

Сигарета у Земфиры заканчивалась, а Рената, похоже, не собиралась её догонять, возвращать и спасать от перспектив ночёвки на вокзале.

«Ну и хуй с ним. Пусть пугает, я от своего не отступлюсь. Вот посижу немного, замёрзну до синих соплей — чтобы Литвиновой жальче было — и пойду проситься обратно. Пешком пойду. Чтобы на пороге её квартиры появиться с языком на плече и по-настоящему злой», — как-то лениво и совсем устало думала Рамазанова, глядя то на огонёк тлеющей сигареты, то на дверь подъезда. Тяжеленную и не защищённую домофоном.

— Земфира! Ты тут… — Рената вслед за своей подопечной и супругом оказалась у лавочки. — Я думала, ты насовсем ушла.

— Насовсем. Не похоже?

— Ну вообще-то не очень.

Земфира смотрела на Литвинову и снова видела ту женщину, которая нашла её в метро. От растерянности, шока и ужаса — настолько откровенного, что становилось не по себе — не осталось и следа. А если бы сама Рената могла что-то сказать о своём состоянии, то сравнила бы минувший ночной скандал — давно уже привычный для соседей — с последствиями урагана. После беседы с Леонидом в её душе осталась только пустота. А ещё чувство вины перед Земфирой — она невольно стала свидетельницей ужасно личного, за которое хотелось извиниться.

— Прости, но твой муж — первостатейный пидор.

— Он просто не умеет принимать отказы. — Рената, запахнув пальто, села рядом с девушкой.

— Поднимать руку на женщину и выражаться так, как выражался он, могут только пидоры. Уж извини. Не, я сама не идеал, но это…

— Прости. Мне кажется, что это было неправильно всё.

— Приводить меня в свой дом?

— Приводить туда Леонида.

Литвинова забрала недокуренную ровно на одну затяжку сигарету и с удовольствием закурила. Земфира молча смотрела на этот странный, но красивый диссонанс — кольца с крупными камнями, яркий лак на ногтях и фактически окурок от Мальборо.

Какое-то время молчали — Земфира полезла за сигаретами второй раз, но её ждал облом: пачка опустела.

— Надеюсь, ты не сольёшь сегодняшнюю информацию в какую-нибудь жёлтую газетёнку.

— Что?! — Певица рявкнула так, что с ветки на ближайшем дереве вспорхнули птицы. — Раз мне нужны деньги, думаешь, что я готова на всё? Всех продать? Бля, ну я не ожидала, что ты такое ляпнешь.

— Это Москва, — сухо отозвалась Рената. — Никому верить нельзя.

— Спишу твои слова на этот… на стресс и состояние аффекта. У тебя был тяжёлый вечер, иди поспи. Но сначала коньячку, ага? Хорошо как снотворное, — Земфира поднялась с лавочки, только сейчас поняв, насколько успела замёрзнуть. — Короче, ты можешь после такого меня уволить, но я всё равно скажу.

— Уволить? То есть всё-таки работа тебе важнее, — сделала «логичный» вывод Рената, плотнее запахивая пальто. О том, что на шее висит длинный чёрный шарф, она не вспоминала, собираясь не глядя.

— Твой Лёнчик прав — ты не умеешь разбираться в людях. И не стой долго на ветру, замёрзнешь, — заботливо обмотав вокруг литвиновской шеи шарф, Земфира хотела сказать что-то ещё, но передумала в последний момент.

— Я взрослый человек и как-нибудь сама, знаешь ли…

— Вот именно: как-нибудь. А надо хорошо.

Девушка подхватила вещи и поспешила прочь со двора — пусть метро уже не работало, оставаться рядом с Литвиновой и, вероятнее всего, поддавшись, возвращаться в квартиру ей не хотелось. Точнее, хотелось, безумно, до дрожи в пальцах и мурашек, но… Хотя бы ночь стоило побыть одной, пусть эта ночь и обещала быть холодной, безникотиновой и немного пугающей.

***

«Видела бы меня мама… Точно бы неотложку пришлось вызывать, если бы она увидела, что единственная дочь шлялась ночью по Москве одна, потом, затарившись едой, устроила ночной дожор. И не абы чего, а бич-пакетов», — ухмыльнулась про себя Земфира, заливая лапшу быстрого приготовления кипятком. До студии она добралась сравнительно быстро, заплатив приличную сумму, ключи у неё были — парни дали дубликат, исключительно на всякий случай.

Поев, навела после себя порядок, достала и настроила гитару, потом, спохватившись, полезла за заветным блокнотиком. Спустя полчаса Земфира наигрывала новую песню — в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и нужное звучание нашлось само собой.

Негромко, только для себя, девушка сыграла припев и вроде бы осталась собой довольна.

— Она читает в метро Набокова, я сижу около, верёвочки связаны, маме доказано самое главное… е-е-е…

Увлечённая музыкой, забыв о сне, Земфира опомнилась только под утро. Оставив всё как есть, в рабочем беспорядке, она устроилась на диване и накрылась курткой. Стало тепло, но беспокойство и напряжённый минувший день сделали своё дело. Сон не шёл.

Подумав, взвесив, в итоге назвав себя двадцать раз идиоткой и всего один раз похвалив, Земфира отправила Ренате сообщение — почему-то ей казалось, что она тоже не спит. Ответ, пришедший спустя пятнадцать минут, превысил самые смелые ожидания: «Прости, я погорячилась. Еду, скоро буду у тебя».


	11. Глава 11. Так сложно быть хорошей дочерью.

Почему за окном аномальный плюс, а внутри абсолютный ноль?  
Что меняет точка отсчёта, да и есть ли она вообще?  
Мне сегодня приснилось, что я не сплю, а снимаю с тобой кино  
о чём-то безумно нашем, о чём-то, что больше любых вещей.  
Солнце выставил Бог, если верить цифрам, где-то в восьмом часу.  
Камера двигалась тихо-тихо, чтобы не разбудить.  
Я играла спящую кошку, которой ты приказал уснуть.  
Кошка кажется спящей, на самом деле она за тобой следит.  
В полдень внесли голубое небо, включили холодный свет,  
Режиссёр смотрел свысока и думал, что завтра при монтаже  
он разделит на быль и небыль этот фильм и заставит всех  
выбирать себе роли людей и кошек (читай: палачей и жертв).  
Съёмка закончилась ровно в полночь с боем Его часов.  
Исчезли резкость и перспектива, включили ночной режим.

За окном тепло, и январь, похоже, видит всё тот же сон,  
о том, как в хрусталике объектива собирается наша жизнь.  
© Кот Басё

Утро после такой странной, наполненной творчеством и любовью ночи выдалось добрым. Земфире давно не было так хорошо и плохо одновременно — хотелось петь, кричать о своей радости, о своих чувствах, а потом свернуться где-нибудь калачиком и умереть.

Рената вела себя более сдержанно — курила, пряча глаза, тайком улыбалась, глядя на припухшие губы Земфиры, и кому-то писала сообщения.

Когда приехали музыканты, общение свелось к перекурам: каждые полтора часа Земфира выходила на пару минут в соседнюю комнату, так, чтобы никто не видел, пила обезболивающее — только так можно было дожить до вечера.

— Ты понимаешь, что происходит? Я — нет, — призналась Земфира во время очередного перерыва Ренате, уже собирающейся по делам.

— Потом поймём. — Литвинова беспечно улыбнулась. — До вечера, я пришлю за тобой машину. Ну или Настю.

— Ладно. Но больше никакой благотворительности, — деланно нахмурившись, Земфира коснулась Ренатиной руки и чуть сжала.

— Как скажешь. У тебя всё нормально?

— Угу. Нормально.

— До вечера. — Украдкой, пока парни не видели, Рената поцеловала девушку куда-то в уголок губ и ушла так быстро, как будто за нею гнались.

«Боится проявить нежность… Спасибо её бывшим, сделали из женщины терминатора в юбке… Снежную королеву. А мне оттаивай», — немного зло и обиженно подумала Рамазанова и вернулась обратно за инструмент. Работы было ужасно много, но она радовала, наполняла жизнь смыслом. Земфира, ушедшая в музыку с головой, совсем забыла, что её проблемы, в том числе и с бывшим сожителем, никуда не делись. Она их не видела, но они вот-вот грозили проявиться более серьёзными вещами, чем звонки и угрозы.

***

Земфира проснулась с тяжёлой головой около одиннадцати вечера, не понимая, где она и что вообще происходит. Кто-то звонил в дверь, и девушка, на ходу потирая лицо, направилась на звуки. Это могла быть Рената, а мог кто-то другой — Литвинова в любом случае просила открывать дверь: об этой квартире Леонид не знал, соответственно, проблем с его появлением возникнуть не могло.

— Э-э-э…

На пороге стояла женщина, одетая в чёрное, и приветливо улыбалась. Однако улыбка не вязалась со строгим и даже холодным взглядом, которым она рассматривала Земфиру с ног до головы.

— Добрый вечер. Ренаты, как я понимаю, дома нет. Что ж, тем лучше. А вы…

— Земфира. Бизнес-проект Ренаты.

— А я Алиса Михайловна Литвинова, лучше без отчества — просто Алиса. — Женщина прошла в прихожую, сразу же скинула пальто и поправила причёску. Тёмно-каштановые волосы лежали безукоризненно, Земфира даже позавидовала в какой-то момент. Её волосы не соглашались на аккуратные укладки — только на «взрыв на макаронной фабрике». — Я вас бессовестно разбудила, и раз так получилось, предлагаю познакомиться.

— Окей… Ну, то есть, да. Давайте. — Спросонья Рамазанова соображала не очень хорошо. Болела голова, и ухо решило снова напомнить о себе — в левый висок словно вбивали тонкие длинные гвозди.

— Вы можете не беспокоиться, что где находится, я знаю. — Активная, но далеко не молодая дама прошла на кухню. Земфира, уже проснувшаяся, за ней. — Чай, кофе, какао?

— Чай, если можно. — Певица смутилась. Она и так жила в квартире Ренаты — но с условием, что будет платить хотя бы за коммунальные услуги, — а теперь мать Ренаты настойчиво пыталась её накормить и напоить чаем.

— Расскажите о себе немного. Должна же я понимать, с кем живёт моя дочь. Того, что рассказала Рената, совсем недостаточно.

Рамазанова и вовсе потеряла дар речи. Мама Литвиновой оказалась настолько прогрессивной, что пришла знакомиться сама, да ещё не поставив в известность саму Ренату.

— Родилась и выросла в Уфе… Закончила музыкальное училище. Приехала в Москву два года назад. Стала покорять, как типичная провинциалка… Столица покорилась только сейчас. — Девушка развела руками. — Пела в переходе, немножко пела в ресторане, но оттуда выгнали — хозяин нашёл певичку покрасивее.

— А семья? У тебя же кто-то есть, насколько я знаю.

— Есть. Родители, брат. Племянники, но они мелкие совсем ещё. Вы имеете в виду, как отнеслись к моему переезду в Москву?

— Да. — Алиса разлила чай по тонким фарфоровым чашечкам, после чего придвинула на середину стола пепельницу.

— Я никого не спрашивала. Просто купила билет и ночным поездом уехала.

— Убила бы, — полувосхищённо, полуосуждающе протянула Алиса. — Пейте чай, пока не остыл.

— Да ладно, я же вам понравилась. — Земфира улыбнулась. — Я всегда нравилась родителям моих приятельниц и приятелей.

— Нахалка. Теперь мне многое понятно. Недаром Рената говорила, что с вами ей очень легко.

— Легко? Со мной? — Девушка вытаращила глаза, на мгновение забыв о головной боли.

— Именно так.

— Что я могу вам ещё рассказать… Наркотой и прочей дрянью не балуюсь, каких-то вредных привычек, ну, кроме сигарет… Нет. Выпить могу, но редко. Сейчас совсем нельзя — работа. По постелям как последняя, кхм, не бегала. Ренату обижать не собираюсь. Нарочно, по крайней мере. Обязуюсь любить, носить на руках, цветы дарить.

— Ещё скажи «честное пионерское». — Алиса Михайловна усмехнулась, щёлкая зажигалкой. — Давай на «ты».

— Давай… те.

— Вот шла сюда и ждала увидеть роковую женщину, от которой моя Рената потеряла остатки разума.

— А в итоге?

— А в итоге сижу на кухне с лохматым щекастым ребёнком в полосатых носках и обсуждаю мою единственную дочь. Беспутную, но любимую.

— Ребёнком? Мне двадцать четыре не так давно стукнуло.

— Всё равно ребенок — Ренате под сорок, а она для меня всё равно неразумное дитя. Не обижайся.

— Слушайте, а где скрытая камера? — Земфира всё-таки не выдержала. — Такое чувство, что меня проверяют… И сейчас должны появиться люди с воплями «вас разыграли!».

— На, смотри. Вот мой паспорт. — Женщина протянула Земфире бордовую книжечку.

— Я не думаю, что вы… ты… врёшь. Просто… Странная ситуация, не находите?

— Я медик, всю жизнь прожила в Москве, воспитывала Ренату одна. В какой-то момент мы отдалились друг от друга, особенной близости нет и, наверное, уже не будет… Характеры — дерьмо, уж прости за выражение. Сейчас у неё своя жизнь, у меня своя. Общаемся редко, чёртова работа… Про тебя она рассказала на днях, такая счастливая была. Собственно, поэтому я и решила познакомиться с тобой, не дожидаясь, пока Рената созреет.

Земфира слушала почти не дыша — эта пожилая элегантная дама говорила такие вещи, о которых, наверное, мало кто знает из окружения. А ей, девочке из Уфы, доверилась.

«Капец… Либо проверка какая-то сложная, либо Алиса ко мне реально благосклонно отнеслась. Что настораживает». — Рамазанова пыталась понять, какую линию поведения выбрать, и не придумала ничего лучше, как быть просто собой.

— Вас не смущает, что Рената буквально подобрала меня на вокзале?

— Подобрала? Детка, ну что за слово такое. Ты не вещь, ты человек. Вы повстречались. И не думай, что я такая вся перед тобой мягкая, как зефир в шоколаде — узнаю, что между вами происходит что-то не то, лично соберу твои вещи и отвезу в Уфу, чтобы сдать на руки родителям. Святые люди…

— Не такие уж и святые. Просто вовремя сумели отойти в сторону. У них своя жизнь, у меня своя.

— Ты куда-то собираешься сейчас?

— Да. — Земфира убрала чашки в мойку и посмотрела на часы. — В студию, на запись. С часу до четырёх моё время, до Нового года нужно успеть. Контракты, сроки…

— Вот и славно. Я тебя подброшу, мне по пути.

— Алиса Михайловна, ваша дочь столько для меня сделала, мне неловко, что теперь и вы…

— Началось. — Литвинова хмыкнула. — Боишься быть в тягость? Поверь, детка, я бы не предлагала, если бы не имела возможности. Собирайся, подожду будущую легенду российского рока.

— Откуда вы знаете, что я пою?

— Догадалась. Согласись, ты и какие-нибудь романсы выглядели бы странно.

Земфира вздохнула и пошла собираться — она терпеть не могла, когда её ждали.

***

— Как ты? — Рената заглянула в комнатку к Земфире. Она уже с полчаса наслаждалась тишиной и покоем — парни ушли покурить и проверить в последний раз аппаратуру.

— Терпимо. — Земфира даже не сделала попытки улыбнуться. Показушная вежливость её интересовала меньше всего.

— Давай всё отменим, парни сыграют сами. — Литвинова всерьёз забеспокоилась. — Настя говорит то же самое.

— Я в порядке. Не подведу ни тебя, ни парней. А что ты хотела?

— Ничего такого… В общем, познакомить тебя с одним человеком.

— А что за человек? Не журналист, я надеюсь?

— Нет, мой товарищ, кинорежиссёр.

— Мы успеем переговорить? Давай прямо сейчас.

— Ты мой герой, — призналась Рената на ухо певице шёпотом и быстро вышла из помещения, почти не цокая каблуками.

Земфира ещё раз посмотрелась в зеркало и осталась довольна тем, как выглядит. Волосы лежали как нужно, обычная чёрная рубашка её размера и чёрные же брюки выглядели скромно, но ей нравилось. Ничего не должно было отвлекать от главного: музыки.

Вернулась Рената быстро, улыбающаяся и явно гордая, в компании нелепого дядечки в очках и кепке.

— Земфира, это мой товарищ Лёша Балабанов. Лёша, это Земфира.

— Очень приятно. — Девушка встала навстречу режиссёру и крепко ответила на его рукопожатие.

— Взаимно. У вас будет время после работы?

— А для чего спрашиваете?

— Давайте сделаем так: я найду вас после выступления, и уже по факту договоримся. Главное я уже увидел.

— Земфира, — в дверях появился Ринат, — там Серёга…

— Твою ж мать! — Земфира, мгновенно перестав быть милой и пушистой, рванула за музыкантом. — Чё Серёга? Охуел совсем?

— Он выступать отказывается… — пролепетал растерянный Ахмадеев.

— Я ему устрою сейчас, — пообещала Рамазанова. До начала вечера оставалось каких-то десять минут, вся аппаратура, да и она сама, были готовы к началу. А Серёжа встал в позу, расстроенный разрывом с девушкой. — Где этот дебил?

— Там. — Ринат показал глазами на дверь мужского туалета. — Но… Ты же девушка.

— Да мне пофиг, — рявкнула Земфира и скрылась за белой дверью. Ринат не знал, какими словами девушка общалась с Серёжей — самым молодым из их группы, но через пять минут они вышли. Раскрасневшаяся от злости певица и бледный, в мокрой майке, Серёжа.

— Через пять минут начинаем, — отрывисто бросила Земфира и ушла обратно в «гримёрку» — служебное помещение, которое им выделила Рената для переодеваний и хранения инструментов.

Певица столкнулась с Настей и Ренатой — они что-то обсуждали прямо в коридоре, причём Калманович выглядела радостной до неприличия.

— Всё, звёздочка моя дорогая, мы топаем к музыкальному Олимпу… Олимпийскому семимильными шагами.

— Чё?

— Послезавтра прогон в Олимпийском. Цалер приедет. Ты поёшь две песни, вспомнила?

— Склерозом не страдаю. Хорошо, будем прогоняться в Олимпийском. Главное дожить, — мрачно пошутила Земфира, на что получила два одинаково укоризненных взгляда.

— Удачи. Я в зал. — Рената ушла, оставляя женщин наедине.

— Пойдём, провожу.

— Я сама.

— Не слушаешься тётю Настю. Пороть тебя некому. Эй, да ты чего? Боишься?

— Нет. — Земфира несмело улыбнулась.

— Господи, свалится такая на голову, гениальная, и делай что хочешь. — Настя практически за руку повела подопечную какими-то проходами.

— Парни тут привычные, а ты вся на нервяке. Скажи, чтобы на обратном пути и тебя захватили, а то потеряешься…

— Не потеряюсь. — По мере приближения к сцене Земфира успокаивалась.

— Всё будет хорошо, — припечатала напоследок Настя и тоже унеслась, оставив после себя шлейф сладких духов.

«Ну что, Земфира… Покажи всем, что Рената в тебе не ошибалась». — Поправив чёлку, певица вдохнула поглубже. Судя по шуму зала, её ждали. Осталось сделать несколько шагов до спасительной стойки микрофона, и тогда всё будет хорошо — надёжно и правильно.

— Добрый вечер! — С первой же фразой паника исчезла, тем более что полутёмный зал освещался не слишком ярко — лиц Земфира не видела. А когда зазвучали первые аккорды, стало совсем хорошо — воображение услужливо подсказало, что это не более чем очередная репетиция и можно петь без «зажима» и паники.

Когда всё отзвучало, Земфира чувствовала себя самой счастливой, хоть и не всем была довольна. Где-то не дотянула ноту, где-то сфальшивили парни. Но всё это померкло, когда Рената с непроницаемым лицом скомандовала ей, не обращая внимания на гостей:

— Пойдём. С тобой будет серьёзный разговор.

— Что? Что случилось?

Но Литвинова как будто и не слышала встревоженных вопросов певицы — она провела её обратно в гримёрку, сама отперла дверь и втолкнула внутрь ничего не понимающую Земфиру. Та замерла, не в силах осознать увиденное. На жёстком неудобном кресле, осунувшийся, небритый, в растянутом свитере, но такой родной, сидел её брат Рамиль.

— Привет, сестрёнка.

Двух слов хватило для того, чтобы Земфира сползла вниз по стене — столько боли и впечатлений для её хрупкого организма в один день было многовато. Встревоженных голосов вокруг она не слышала, того, как её поднимали на руки, клали на диван — тоже. Всё растворилось в темноте, закрутилось по спирали и стихло.


	12. Глава 12. Больно бывает не только от боли, страшно бывает не только за совесть.

Граммар-наци из принципа строят из ретроспекций обособленный ряд простых речевых конструкций.  
Если город — блюдо, то в нём не хватает специй, уезжай быстрее, не торопись вернуться.  
Так устроена матрица — выйди и разбирайся с тем, что будешь делать с каждым свободным часом.  
У судьбы на счастье нынче такие прайсы, что всё меньше наблюдается сопричастных.

Пресный город, оседающий спазмом в лёгких, не приучен к слову, от этого безобразен.  
В объективе времени не поддавайся плёнке, овладей интонацией всех бессоюзных связей.

Где бы вечность нас сегодня ни укрывала: самолёты, отели, махровые полотенца, —

выживут

любовники,

маргиналы,

демиурги своих сюжетов,

невозвращенцы.  
© Кот Басё 

— Что с тобой? Надеюсь, ты не под кайфом, — довольно жёстко отозвался Рамиль, когда Земфира открыла глаза. — Ты нас здорово напугала…

— И сразу ругаться, блин. Полежать захотелось. И не кричи на меня, Рамильчик, или ты ради этого из Уфы приехал?

— Ещё раз назовёшь Рамильчиком, и я…

— Что? Даже подзатыльник не дашь младшенькой. — Земфира, приподнявшись на локтях, вовсю улыбалась. — Батарейки сели, такое бывает. Не спала нормально, вот результат.

— Совсем от рук отбилась. Земфира, вот чем ты думаешь?! — Голос Рамиля постепенно набирал обороты. — Никакая карьера не стоит убитого здоровья!

— Рамиль, я понимаю ваше беспокойство, но если вы продолжите орать на Земфиру, то мне придётся попросить вас уйти. — Рената скрестила руки на груди, неодобрительно глядя на брата Земфиры.

— Что? Вообще-то, я её брат. А вы, Рената…

— Вы не можете взять Земфиру, как вещь, и увезти обратно в Уфу только потому, что вам этого хочется.

— А ничего, что я тут лежу и всё слушаю?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Рената и Рамиль произнесли это в один голос.

— Нормально. Рамиль, ты, пожалуйста, не горячись и не повышай на Ренату голос. Если бы не она, ты искал бы меня на площади Трёх Вокзалов.

Рамазанов, казалось, не слушал сестру, а пристально на неё смотрел, так, как будто пытался увидеть что-то скрытое, потаённое.

— Ну чего? На мне узоров нет и цветы не растут. Давай уже, говори, ради чего бросил все свои дела и примчался сюда.

— Ладно, вы разговаривайте, не буду мешать. Земфир, ты в состоянии пообщаться с журналисткой?

Литвинова всё ещё выглядела обеспокоенной, но решила, что они смогут поговорить и потом, сейчас для девушки самым важным человеком был её брат.

— Да. — Певица уверенно кивнула. — Мы поговорим с братцем, и всё. Я вся ваша.

Когда за Ренатой закрылась дверь, Рамиль криво усмехнулся.

— Мелкая засранка. Вот что это, м?

— Сам такой. Не любишь, ругаешься и издеваешься ещё вдогонку. Я тут, кажется, выбралась со дна, покоряю столицу, пашу, как лошадь, а ты…

— А я тобой горжусь.

— Серьёзно? Слушай, мне даже лучше стало. Сам по телефону говорил, что я… — Земфира замялась. — Короче, сам помнишь, что говорил.

— Я извиниться хотел. Мне тогда от отца здорово досталось. Он остался недоволен тем, что я тебя не выслушал и отругал. В общем, когда приедешь домой, отец сам с тобой проведёт беседу.

— Очаровательно. Будут вправлять мозги. — Земфира вздохнула.

— И Рената права — хотел забрать тебя домой. Родители тоже так считают. Тебе здесь небезопасно.

— Какой домой? У меня контракт подписан, понимаешь? Чтобы неустойку выплатить, мне нужно будет продать нашу квартиру, обе почки и душу дьяволу. Так что ни о каком доме речи идти не может.

— Довольна, что уехала?

— Да. А ты хотел услышать что-то другое?

— Зём, ты всегда была своенравной. И твоё мнение чертовски сложно изменить. Не думаю, что за два года проживания в Москве ты воспылала резкой любовью к Уфе и нашей Черниковке.

Земфира, устроившись на диване поудобнее, оглянулась в поисках сигарет.

— Ещё скажи, что мне замуж пора. Дети и всё по стандартному сценарию.

— Скажу. Родители тоже так считают, и я их поддерживаю. Вот мы с Наташкой женаты и счастливы.

— Вы с Наташкой — другое дело. — Земфира, закурив, какое-то время смотрела мимо сидящего на стуле брата. — Ты же знаешь, что мужчины меня не привлекают. А просто так ставить штамп в паспорте… Нахрена?

— Кстати, это тебе. — Рамиль достал из небольшой сумки плотный конверт, хорошо заклеенный и безо всяких подписей.

— Аня передала. Ладно, спасибо за то, что поработал Печкиным. Давай я один раз это скажу, и возвращаться не будем.

— Ты о чём?

— О ком. О Ренате. Понимаешь, она мне нравится. Даже больше, чем просто нравится… В общем, как-то вот так. Я опять не оправдала ваших надежд. — Певица пожала плечами. Противная боль в левом виске мешала сосредоточиться, однако показывать своё состояние ей хотелось меньше всего. Это стало бы ещё одним поводом для ссоры — а их Земфира не переносила.

— Может, скажешь что-нибудь? Ну, например, что ненавидишь меня… И что больше не хочешь знать. Ну или…

— Успокойся. Я, конечно, не в восторге, мы растили тебя совсем для другой жизни. — Рамиль как-то вымученно улыбнулся. — Но выбор твой. И как жить, решать всё-таки тебе. Мы правда думали, что ты перебесишься, перерастёшь всех этих девочек… Только давай сразу договоримся — я не обещаю, что приму твою Ренату как родную. Я не должен её любить. Достаточно того, что её… любишь ты.

— О’кей. Обещаю, что на вашем горизонте мы появимся нескоро.

Земфира всё равно расстроилась. Не то чтобы она ждала безоговорочной поддержки брата, однако осуждение в его глазах резало хуже ножа: для неё было важно, чтобы брат гордился. А потом уже родители. Ведь Рамиль открыл для неё мир музыки и в итоге привил хороший музыкальный вкус.

— Ну, зачем же так категорично?

— В смысле? — Земфира подавилась табачным дымом.

— Думаю, тебе рано или поздно придётся показаться родителям на глаза. Но! Думаю, им ничего говорить не будем про твою любовь. Побережём нервы.

— Посмотрим. И всё равно, несмотря на то, что ругаешься, ты самый лучший брат.

— А то. Да и ты нехилая сестрёнка, знаешь ли. Я видел твоё выступление, и это было… Классно. Понятно теперь, почему ты так рвалась в Москву.

— Хоть кто-то меня понимает. Какое счастье… — Земфира, поднявшись с дивана, прошла к грим-столику и затушила сигарету в пепельнице. — Ты когда обратно?

— Завтра. На ночной поезд купил билет. Ещё кое-какие дела есть.

— Впишешь меня в свои дела? Мы сто лет не виделись, и неизвестно, когда увидимся ещё.

— Разумеется. — Рамиль с улыбкой сгрёб младшую сестру в охапку и усадил на свои колени. — Обещаю твоему плотному графику не мешать. Сам понимаю — работа.

— А ты где остановился? В гостинице… Давай я поговорю с Ренатой, и…

— Нет. Я не буду жить в квартире твоей любовницы. Не обижайся. Номер твой у меня есть, созвонимся.

— Уходишь?

— Ну ты же понимаешь, Земфир — дело вперёд. А я так давно не был в столице нашей необъятной Родины.

Рамиль ещё раз обнял Земфиру, посильнее, и она нехотя поднялась.

— Обещаю, что вырвусь на твой концерт в Олимпийском. И буду громче всех орать.

— Правда? Не шутишь?

— Не шучу.

Земфира в каком-то ступоре смотрела на то, как надевает куртку Рамиль, берёт свою небольшую чёрную сумку. И к ней приходило осознание: она нужна своей семье, они её любят. А всё то, что она себе придумала, — полная ерунда.

«Да. Мотивировал меня братишка покруче любых сумм с пятью нулями… Всё-таки без денег я могу, а вот без любви что-то нифига», — подумала певица, прижимаясь к Рамилевой груди и оставляя на его свитере мокрые следы.

— Сырость развела. Ну чего ты? Сбываешь свои мечты, разве это не повод для счастья?

— Повод.

— Вот и не реви. Сейчас тебя интервьюировать придут, соберись.

— Угу.

Земфира быстро успокоилась, чувствуя, как на место напряжению и усталости приходит успокоение.

— Удачи. Веди себя достойно, хорошо?

— Есть, босс. — Рамазанова шутливо «отдала честь» и потянулась за косметичкой. Показаться перед Настей и её протеже зарёванной, с пятнистым лицом, ей не хотелось. Рамиль ушёл, практически бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь. Девушке, на мгновение закрывшей глаза, показалось, что её брата здесь и вовсе не было. Но запах его горьковатой, с нотками полыни, туалетной воды всё ещё витал в воздухе, подтверждая: Рамиль действительно приезжал.

О его делах Земфира догадывалась, но чётко понимала, что вмешиваться не имеет права — всё равно Рамиля ей не остановить. Если он решил поговорить с Егором, то он это сделает. А вот ухудшить их и без того непростые отношения она вполне могла, вмешавшись с воплями «не лезь, не твои проблемы».

Спустя пять минут певица сидела на том же диване, глядя исподлобья на Настю.

— Тётя Настя, ну зачем мне это было знать? За-чем?

— Затем, что предупреждён — значит, вооружён. — Калманович быстро наводила порядок в гримёрке, помня о том, что через две минуты придёт журналистка, весьма острая на язык, но при этом умеющая быть милой.

— Блять. Я теперь буду думать о том, что она — бывшая баба Ренаты, а не о том, что у нас концерты, пластинки и прочее.

— Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Ренату я предупредила заранее, она была не против.

— Вот так, значит? Хорошо. Дам это чёртово интервью. — Земфира поджала губы. Эмоциональные «качели» стали её утомлять. От разговора с Ренатой тоже было не скрыться — по всем фронтам снова возникал тот самый «писец».

— Ладно, держись. Рената тебя любит, не бери в голову. Мало ли кто с кем спал. — Настя ободряюще коснулась плеча подопечной. — Открою тебе тайну: наша тусовка — тот ещё серпентарий пополам с публичным домом. Так что набирайся опыта, ромашка.

— Я не ромашка.

— Помню-помню, ты Земфира. — Настя улыбнулась и как раз вовремя замолчала. В комнату вошла журналистка с сумкой за плечом и с обаятельной, совсем не дежурной улыбкой.

— Добрый вечер.

«Добрейший! Пришла, вся в помаде, в золоте… Так, Зема. Тормози. Работа, Рамиль правильно говорит — дело важнее. А потом уже оттаскаю её за её рыжие волосы». — Певица выдохнула и внутренне собралась. Интервью она давала впервые и, откровенно говоря, очень боялась.


End file.
